Sick
by innochanuw
Summary: [NEW VER!] Jiwon sangat menyayangi Donghyuk namun diakhir, ia baru menyadari perasaannya tetapi sudah terlambat untuk meminta Yunhyeong kembali padanya karena ia sudah terlanjur memilih Junhoe tanpa atas dasar cinta. Disisi lain, Chanwoo serta Donghyuk tak rela untuk ditinggalkan dan ada sesuatu yang Jinhwan sembunyikan dari kekasihnya,Hanbin / iKON YunBob Junhyeong YunChan JunHwan
1. Prolog: Salam kenal (Song Yunhyeong)

**Sick (Prolog)** : salam...kenal? (Yunhyeong POV)

/

/

| all of iKON's member especially; Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Jung Chanwoo|

/

| Friendship, Life, opening-Romance? (becareful, sad ending)|

 **nb; srry guys i can't handle myself for stop unstanning and update junbob junhyeong's fanfict. Tangan saya udah gatel dan rindu mereka. So this is it...ini isinya hampir flashback/prolog dari cerita Sick dan Friend With Benefit (gak pernah baca dua ff ini? noproblemo, justru kalo kalian udah baca dua ff itu kuduwajib baca ff ini biar ngerti). The cast will have their own pov tapi nanti di epilog/flashback dah selesai pov bakalan normal. Makasih banget buat baca ff trashed ini:") i realy appreciate(?) u**

* * *

Aku masih ingat jelas kali pertama kedatanganku kesini dan menghadapi _three-unbeatable-kim_. Takut? Tentu saja, apalagi ketika Yang Hyunsuk dan beberapa produser serta petinggi YG lain tak banyak komentar dan terus memasang ekspresi datar seakan-akan tiga orang berbadan kecil yang terus menerus menatap antusias ke arah kami berdua adalah serigala berkostum sang nenek; tampak tak berbahaya namun sesungguhnya...

"Jadi namamu...Song Yunhyeong?"

Aku mengangguk kala itu. Benar-benar takut dan gugup. Begitu ruang latihan ini hanya bersisa kita berlima, seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik yang dari awal terlihat tidak dapat menahan penasarannya bertanya.

"I-iya," Aku bingung mengapa saat itu aku sangat ketakutan, padahah mereka tidak menggigit. Tapi aku akui sampai sekarang aku dapat merasakan (dan mengingat jelas) perasaanku kala itu dan aku masih merasa segan kalau berhadapan dengan mereka meskipun sesungguhnya aku masuk ke dalam list hyung line di dalam grup.

"Ah~geurae~" Pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut menghela nafas lega sebelum tersenyum puas sembari bertepuk tangan. Wajahnya tampak begitu polos dan lugu, berbeda dengan dua orang lain di sebelah yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya.

"Yang Sajangnim hanya menyebutkan nama kalian berdua saja; kami tidak tau kalian kelahiran tahun berapa, pengalaman kalian, dan ah! Apapun itu gila aku lupa. Kan gak lucu kalo kejadianku dan Hanbin terjadi lagi," pemuda lainnya yang berambut sama dengan tren boygrup tahun ini; rambut jamur atau mangkuk namun miliknya agak kecokelatan. Selain itu dia mempunyai sepasang gigi terdepan yang khas; mirip kelinci.

Kuluangkan waktuku untuk berdecih sejenak. Meskipun visualku saat itu dan sampai sekarang tidak bagus tapi setidaknya aku tidak alay (dan orang ini masih alay sampai sekarang mau umurnya bertambah sebanyak apapun dan sampai sekarang aku tidak takut untuk memakinya alay).

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kedua pemuda yang terhalang oleh pemuda berkulit seputih susu masih bertindak anarkis untuk mendorong satu sama lain; oh jadi yang bersnapback itu namanya Hanbin. Namanya sepolos wajahnya.

"Ah ya, dimulai dari kau saja. Kau sangat _standing appearance_ sekali," Kedua bolamataku membesar beberapa milimeter. Ah? Aku?

 _Aduh, aku mau bicara apa di hadapan mereka. Kesan pertamaku harus baik._ Itu yang aku pikirkan waktu itu. duh, betapa naifnya aku.

"A-ah itu..."Aku yang dulu menggaruk pelan tengkukku yang tak gatal. "Namaku Song Yunhyeong. Lahir pada bulan awal kasih sayang tahun 1995. Aku bisa bernyanyi, kupikir begitu. Artis dan lagu yang selalu kusuka adalah milik Jason Derulo. Aku-"

"Kau suka dengannya? Kenapa bukan Ne-Yo? Michael Jackson?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan menoleh dengan cepat ke kan-

 _U-uwah! Wajahnya dekat sekali!_ Aku memundurkan wajahku seketika. Fiuh, hampir saja.

Mata tajamnya memicing ke arahku. Tak lupa juga dengan kepalanya yang sebentar-bentar dimiringkan ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Goo Sassy Junhoe. Aku masih ingat jelas kesan yang dia berikan kepadaku, sangat membekas hahaha~

"UWAH!" Pemuda bergigi kelinci secara tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan, terlalu antusias. Hanya dia saja yang melakukan hal itu karena dua orang temannya lagi memberikan pandangan menghakimi ke arahnya.

"Ew, jaga imagemu, Kim. Sikumu itu menyikutku tau?"

"Jijik, Kim. Image pertama harus selalu bagus."

Aku bingung antara mau menghakimi balik tatapan pemuda berwajah sangar di sebelahku yang masih tak menjauh juga atau menaruh atensi pada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu yang tengah bergerak kesana kemari (yang ia sebut adalah jenis tarian terbaru).

Kalau aku kembali ke masa lalu sih, pasti akan langsung kupanggil dia idiot.

"BERANI JUGA KAU, WAHAHAH! GAYAMU KEREN SEKALI!"

Hanbin yang masih dalam eurofia-entah-apa-itu mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga, setelah Yunhyeong hyung kau akan banyak memiliki fans dengan wajah seperti itu."

Pemuda berkulit susu yang suaranya kalah besar dengan miliki dua orang di sebelahnya tampak menyeringit. "Kupikir kau senang karena menemukan teman satu garis."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suaranya (sampai sekarang juga) karena suaranya enak sekali untuk di dengar; cukup cempreng tapi tetap saja enak. Suaranya khas sama seperti Hanbin.

"Ah-? Benarkah?" Pemuda berkacamata itu melongo sebentar, tariannya berhenti di tengah udara sehingga ia terlihat aneh sekali dan yang pasti mengira dirinya aneh bukan aku saja tetapi semua orang termasuk pemuda di sebelahku yang mulai melemparkan tatapan mengejek.

 _Ah, sangat sassy. Apa dia tidak takut akan ditatar tiga orang di sini?_

"Kau?" Matanya membulat sempurna. Terlihat lucu sekali karena matanya sangat kecil. Jari telunjuknya yang kurus terarah padaku. Aku? Aku kenapa?

"Kau satu garis denganku? Kukira lebih mu-WADUH!"

"Buwodoh!" Hanbin-lah pelaku di balik kesakitan yang pemuda berkacamata itu rasakan, itu semua berkat jitakkan tepat di ubun-ubunnya.

"BIN! AKU INI KAN LEBIH TUA DARIMU!"

 _Oh?_ Mataku mengerjap. _Jadi hanbin benar-benar lebih muda?_

"Malah Yunhyeong hyung lebih tua darimu," dengusnya sebelum menekan kuat-kuat ujung dahi pemuda berkacamata dengan telunjuknya.

"Duh," keluh sang korban lalu tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terulurkan di hadapanku. Eh?

"Ayo salaman! Bukankah itu yang dilakukan orang-orang kalau sedang berkenalan? Kita ini sama-sama 95lines jadi ayo bersahabat dan jangan kaku sama lain!" serunya ceria, tak lupa dengan senyum ala pasta giginya.

 _Ah, rupanya orang yang sangat ceria._

"Ayo balas jabatan tanganku! Yang hip-" Wajahnya langsung berkerut begitu aku membalas jabatan tangannya seperti yang sudah-sudah alias normal.

"Bukan seperti itu! Seperti ini, nih," Pemuda berwajah sengak itu terkejut saat tangan kanannya ditarik secara paksa dan digunakan untuk...high five?

"Hai! Namaku Kim Jiwon. Lahir di hari ibu karena itu aku sayang ibuku, tapi jangan salah aku adalah rapper _hard_ disini berbeda dengan gaya rapp Hanbin. Kau?"

"Goo Junhoe. Aku termuda disini, 97lines. Basicku dance, aku pernah muncul di Star King sebagai Michael Jackson kecil tapi aku ingin menikmatkan kualitas vocalku, belajar dari awal. Mohon bantuannya."

(Singkat dan jelas, seperti biasanya haha~)

 _Suaranya bass sekali. Boleh saja dia bilang memulai menyanyi dari awal tapi sudah ada skill yang terlihat. Posisinya pasti vocal utama_

Aku yang dulu mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja dia mencemooh favoriteku, karena aku dan dia berbe-

Tunggu, bagaimana kita bisa menyatu dan debut di bawah nama grup yang sama? Bahkan Hanbin dan siapa namanya tadi? Jiwon? Terlihat berbeda sekali. Suaraku, pemuda berkulit seputih susu, dan...Junhoe? juga berbeda.

Jiwon seperti lebih cocok bersama grup hiphop, Bigbang sunbaenim, atau rapper underground sementara Hanbin mengingatkanku pada Tablo Epik High. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu (dan agak berwajah bayi) juga memiliki suara seperti milik Taeyang Bigbang dan juga Junhoe...Kim Jaebum sunbaenim?

"Nah sekarang giliranmu, hyung!" Aku tersentak kaget begitu tanganku diajak hi-5 juga.

"Hai, Yunhyeong hyung! Namaku Kim Jiwon, seperti perempuan memang jadi stage nameku Bobby. Aku berasal dari Amerika jadi yah maaf agak seperti ini, kita harus dekat karena hanya kau yang satu garis denganku! Salam...kenal?"

Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan tangan hangat lain yang tak kalah seperti milik ayah.

Dan senyumnya yang juga khas akan selalu terekam jelas di dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

"Hah," Aku nyaris menitikkan air mata begitu mendengar helaan nafas yang terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah, Jiwon-ah. Sabar," Jinhwan hyung –pemuda berkulit seputih susu dan bermuka bayi mengusap pelan bahu Jiwon yang menegang sampai membuat ia yang awalnya duduk menjadi berdiri.

"Tapi hyung! Tsk!" Jiwon menyingkirkan kedua lengan Jinhwan di bahunya sebelum kembali duduk. Dia mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di dalam topi.

"Ya Tuhan," bisiknya yang masih dapat kudengar. "Bagaimana Hanbin bisa sesabar ini padamu?"

"Hanbin boleh saja tampak lebih tua dan mengerikan di kesan pertama tapi aku lebih menyeramkan darinya karena tidak sabar. Siapapun ajari aku untuk marah-marah," sambungnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras sehingga mengundang tatapan tak suka dari pemuda berkaki panjang, Goo Junhoe yang menyelesaikan challenge tarian untuk kami berdua dengan sempurna.

Tentu saja, itu benar-benar tantangan. Melakukan beberapa aksi material art, tak semua orang bisa bukan? Ditambah lagi aku sama sekali tak memiliki basic untuk menari.

Awal aku masuk sini juga bukan untuk penyanyi kok. Obsesiku aktor tapi Yang Sajangnim berhendak lain.

Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan itu semua tapi aku memilih diam saja.

Akan sangat tak lucu kalau tangisku pecah saat aku mengutarakan perasaan yang menekan ini.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan," Suara beratnya keluar dan itu cukup mengerikan untuk di dengar karena suaranya beradu dengan milik Jiwon yang tak kalah beratnya (sampai sekarang aku juga ngeri dan menghindari pertengkaran mereka berdua mesipun itu hanya sebuah candaan).

Jiwon mendongak, masih dalam posisi memegangi rambutnya. Matanya sudah menatap nyalang ke arah yang lebih muda. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang kau berlebihan," kali ini berteriak. "Itu level tinggi dan sejak awal Yunhyeong bilang kalau dia tidak punya basic untuk menari. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya, bahkan aku sangsi kalau kau bisa."

Beruntungnya Jiwon bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersulut api karena ekspresinya menjadi 'lempeng' kembali.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau suaranya juga tidak mumpuni? Dia tidak tau banyak teknik, suaranya stabil tapi tidak digunakan dengan baik."

...Tapi bukan berarti Jiwon tidak langsung memadamkan api.

Jinhwan hyung tampak terkejut saat itu dan langsung mendorong pelan bahu Jiwon. "Ya! Aku lah yang mengetest-nya tadi, kau meragukan kemampuanku huh? Teknik bisa didalami selama punya basic tidak masalah! Kalau kau menyuruhku mengujinya dengan lagu _hard_ tentunya tidak mungkin, saat awal disini aku juga tidak langsung hebat bukan? Biarkan Yunhyeong menyanyikan lagu yang dia sukai, suaranya enak kok!"

Jiwon menghela nafas kembali sebelum keluar dari ruang latihan.

 **Brak!**

"Huh, anak itu," gerutu Jinhwan sebelum beralih ke arahku dan ikut duduk di lantai bersamaku dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Hey, tenanglah. Jiwon memang suka begitu kalau tidak ada Hanbin, karena dia merasa tanggung jawab terberat ada di bahuku jadi yah suka begitu deh, hehe~" Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai respon tetapi kepalaku masih tertunduk lesu.

Aku masih berusaha menahan tangis.

Jinhwan hyung mengusap punggungku namun kepalanya mendongak untuk mendapati Junhoe masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan kesehariannya yang seperti tengah menghakimi seseorang.

"Kenapa berdiri diam terus? Duduk saja sudah tidak ada yang melarang! Begini-gini aku kan lebih tua dari mereka berdua hehe," Jinhwan hyung terkekeh pelan, seirama dengan tepukkan di punggungku. Manis, manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa Hanbin tidak kerap kali tertangkap basah menatap kagum ke arah tetua disini? Semua orang tentu mengaguminya.

"Oh? Ya ya, hyung," Junhoe menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Jinhwan, terapit olehku dan Junhoe. Sepertinya dia suka sekali berada di tengah-tengah.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain, tangan kanan Jinhwan hyung ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Junhoe. Junhoe tampak terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menikmatinya; seperti anak anjing yang tidak akan menggigitmu.

Junhoe bahkan sedang tersenyum, dan demi apapun ia terlihat sangat bersahabat dan hangat dengan senyuman seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak ada sisa jejak menakutkan terpatri di wajahnya.

Waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum Junhoe, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya tidak akan kulupakan.

"Loh, Yunhyeong?" Aku terkesiap begitu buliran airmata yang sempat lolos diusap lembut oleh ibu jari Jinhwan hyung. Ah...

"Kamu menangis?"

"Tidak kok hehe," Aku menepis lembut tangan Jinhwan hyung di wajahku sebelum menggosok pelan kedua mataku yang masih berair. Tak lupa juga kuselipkan kekehan di dalamnya agar aku tak terlihat memalukkan.

Aku memang payah. Lemah sekali.

"U-uwah, hoksi uri Yunhyeongie..."

Aku menoleh dengan mataku yang membulat terkejut. Waeyo? Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti takjub?

"Kau akan menjadi visual kami!" pekik Jinhwan girang seraya memelukku seerat mungkin. Aku agak sedikit kewalahan karenanya tetapi begitu melihat Junhoe masih tersenyum –dan senyumannya sampai ke mata, ohgod sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya –bekas tepukkan Jinhwan hyung disana, tiba-tiba aku merasa tenang dan agak bisa bernafas.

Atau justru aku kehilangan separuh nafasku?

"Aku baru tau kalau satu tepukkan saja sudah bisa menghangatkan perasaan seseorang," gumuam Junhoe masih sibuk dengan kesenangannya pada tepukkan di kepala sampai ia mengulanginya berkali-kali.

Dengan susah payah dan bercampur kegugupan, aku menelan air ludahku.

"Goo Jun-"

"Yunhyeong hyung," Junhoe mengalihkan tangan kanannya dari kepalanya ke kepalaku lalu mulai menepuknya perlahan. Terlihat seperti maknae kurang ajar tetapi...

...Aku menyukainya.

"Hyung menangis karena sakit hati bukan? Apa peasaan hyung sudah hangat sekarang?"

 _Apa Jinhwan hyung yakin kalau Junhoe bukan visual of group?_ Sampai sekarang aku masih menganggap kalau Junhoelah visual disini.

Lalu setelah itu, Junhoe tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Goo Junhoe tertawa. Lepas tanpa beban. Sangat bahagia. Sangat...

 _Ya Tuhan, telan aku saja sekarang._

Pelukkan hangat Jinhwan hyung dan usapan di punggungku serta tawa Junhoe.

Aku membalas tawa Junhoe dengan senyumku, senyum sebahagia mungkin. Lalu kedua mataku terpejam.

Pelukkan Jinhwan hyung mulai kubalas dan tangan besar Junhoe di atas kepalaku sudah kugenggam erat.

 _Hangat. Nyaman._

 _Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Sekali lagi._

 _Perasaan ini...akan terus kusimpan._

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

 _Tuhan, bisakah kau menghentikkan waktu untuk sebentar saja?_

.

.

.

"Jadi...kita akan berhenti sampai disini?"

Suasana kali ini berbeda dengan suasana saat kedatanganku pertama kali disini.

Begitu mencekam.

Begitu tegang.

Usaha keras kami rasanya sia-sia, masa-masa kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan kami sudah terlewat jauh, masa keemasaan kami sudah mulai redup untuk diambil ahli oleh beberapa junior, dan cobaan lain mulai berdatangan.

Seperti saat ini.

Aku menahan nafasku cukup lama seraya memegangi leherku yang rasanya tercekik.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik disini.

Jinhwan hyung pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia mulai menggigit bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu," Suara Hanbin memecahkan keheningan dan menghentikkan pikiran berkecamuk kita semua.

Tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangan rasa gundah gulana yang melanda, apalagi menjawab rasa penasaran kami atas jawaban leader yang sebelumnya menghadap petinggi di agensi yang sudah menaungi mereka selama ini.

"Lalu apa?" Pertanyaan Chanwoo, sang maknae yang sudah tak sepenuhnya maknae lagi kembali terdengar dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Memang hanya dia yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku dan Hanbin akan mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan Tablo hyung," Jiwon membuka suara. Jiwon yang dulu dan sekarang juga mulai berubah, sekarang dia mulai terlihat dapat hidup sendiri karena kedewasaannya, setidaknya jika jalan kita sebagai iKON harus berhenti sampai disini, Jiwon tidak akan membuatku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maksudmu?" Suara Jinhwan hyung terbawa angin. Tentu saja, saat ini adalah musim dingin di akhir tahun. Kita semua berada di atap gedung YG.

Tapi kita tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ada ketakutan di dalam suaranya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukkanku di bahu Jinhwan hyung.

Jiwon menghela nafas sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Membuat label sendiri yang nanti akan menaungi kita semua jadi sampai keinginanku dan Hanbin selama ini terwujud, kita akan hiatus dan mungkin melakukan aktivitas individual? Dan selama itu pula kita masih di bawah label HIGHRND atau YG, tinggal kalian yang memilih."

"Mau sampai kapan?" Donghyuk jelas sudah menahan tangis. Aku menatap Donghyuk yang berada di sebelah Jinhwan hyung dengan tatapan nanar, uri maknae yang tidak mudah menangis...

"Yunhyeong hyung bisa melakukan debut aktingnya bersama Chanwoo atau menjadi model. Jinhwan hyung akan ikut pada kalian atau YG bersama Youngbae hyung, kalian berdua bisa solo menjadi rapper atau sekedar model NONA9ON. Junhoe bahkan bisa menjadi apapun yang ia ma-"

"Siapa bilang?" Semua orang menaruh atensi pada Junhoe yang sudah mendengus keras di ujung bangku melingkar.

Kita duduk melingkar seperti saat perpisahan Mix & Match dulu. Dan kita berpisah dan terpecah disini juga. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Sudah sejak awal kubilang tak akan ada acara solo untukku, apapun itu. Project tak masalah, duet pun tidak tapi solo? Tidak akan," Junhoe merapatkan kembali jaket yang menyelimuti dirinya. Junhoe tumbuh dan berubah menjadi pria dewasa juga, dan tentunya semakin sassy yang agak tau aturan serta makin memanjangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir sekali, Kim Donghyuk? Tidak akan ada yang pergi dari sini, tidak akan ada yang terpecah seperti ketakutanmu saat WIN dan Mix & Match dulu. Kita iKON, mana mungkin terpecah?"

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah tentang bagaimana nasibmu, aku bersumpah tidak akan terabaikan," sahut Hanbin, satu-satunya yang berdiri sejak kedatangannya untuk tetap bersandar pada tiang pembatas dan masih memandangan keindahan kota Seoul di tengah malam.

"Jika kalian masih takut, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua. Kita akan tetap tinggal di tempat yang sama, aku jan-"

"Bukankah bebanmu terlalu berat?" Hanbin tampak terkejut mendengar suaraku saking jarangnya aku bersuara untuk memberikan pendapat sepatah dua kata.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak ada acara menangis lagi. Ini bukan perpisahan, oke?

"Mari hilangkan sejenak keegoisan kita semua. Hanbin sudah terlalu lama menanggung beban dan kita semua sudah dewasa. Kita semua bisa menghidupi diri kita sendiri, tak apa jika kita masih memiliki apartement untuk tinggal bersama tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga masing-masing? Tentu kita-"

"Aku akan berada di sisi Hanbinie," Jinhwan hyung meringkuk lemah di belakang punggungku. Tentu saja mereka akan bersama, bahkan aku berharap iKON bubar saja agar mereka bisa cepat mengesahkan hubungan mereka tanpa takut dibayang-bayangi entertainment.

iKON hanya nama bukan? Karena kebersamaan akan selalu ada di hati kita semua.

Donghyuk dan Chanwoo sama-sama terbelak kaget. Sebagai maknae pastinya mereka-

"Jadi kita akan tinggal berpisah? Kalian semua akan meninggalkanku?" –akan mengatakan hal itu. Kupikir tidak akan bersamaan.

"Aku akan bersamamu, Kim Donghyuk," secepat respon para maknae, Jiwon juga menjawab dengan cepat pula tapi sedetik kemudian, dia terlihat seperti...terkejut?

Aku menoleh dan melihat sepasang manik mata milik Kim Donghyuk sudah berkaca-kaca disana.

Bisa kurasakan Jiwon melempar tatapan ke arahku yang berusaha kuabaikan begitu saja.

 _Jadi ini keputusan finalmu, Kim Jiwon?_ Aku tersenyum lemah. _Pada akhirnya, kau akan tetap memilih bersama Donghyuk bukan?_

Jinhwan hyung yang sudah menggunakan bahuku untuk tempatnya menangis mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

 _Tidak apa, hyung. Tidak apa._ Aku mengulas senyum lebih lebar lagi. Tangan kiri yang kosong kugunakan untuk menarik lengan Donghyuk agar dia sedikit mendekat, sekaligus menawarkan bahuku yang masih kosong untuk tempatnya menangis.

Ketika mataku mulai terasa panas kembali, aku menahan nafas selama mungkin. _Tidak apa, Song Yunhyeong. Jangan egois. Jangan pentingkan dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya Donghyuk sudah aman dan tak merasa ditinggalkan._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku, Jung Chanwoo," Aku terkekeh pelan seraya menepuk kedua bahu kedua orang yang amat kusayangi ini. "Eommaku akan sangat bahagia mempunyai bantuan tambahan chef di restoran dan akan sangat menyenangkan melihat dua orang kem-"

"Kau akan jadi tanggung jawabku, Song Yunhyeong," Aku memandang terkejut ke arah Junhoe yang sudah berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal namun aku tidak dapat membaca pikirannya meskipun sepasang mata kelamnya sudah kudalami begitu lama.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa memahami pemuda Goo ini.

"Jadi ini sudah keputusan final?" kekehnya rendah namun penuh sarat akan sarkasme di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan tatapan sinisnya yang terarah kepada –ah– Jiwon yang enggan sekali kutatap.

Semuanya mengatup rahang mereka rapat-rapat lalu suara tawa Junhoe terdengar kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika Hanbin hyung dan Jiwon hyung akan membuka label agensi mereka sendiri maka aku..." Matanya berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan. "...Akan membangun perusahaan. Entah dalam bidang apapun itu, selama Yunhyeong hyung disampingku tidak masalah."

Junhoe saat ini berbeda dengan Junhoe dulu. Meskipun JunBob terkenal akan ke-awkwardnya, terselip sisa-sisa rasa persaingan di antaranya sejak sebelum debut.

Dan kali ini terpancar kembali rasa-rasa persaingan tersebut.

Junhoe yang sekarang masih suka tertawa dan tersenyum namun hanya satu yang tidak kusukai.

Tatapannya yang mengandung banyak arti.

Antara 'aku satu langkah di depanmu' dan 'yang selalu ada akan mengalahkan yang dicintai'

Dan itu tertuju padaku serta Jiwon.

/

/

 **-yotbcyo**

/

/

WOI APAAN NIH /SLAP /LEMPARMEJAALARIRI

Cari ribut banget sih HAHA tolong aq gakuku saya. Next POV siapa ya? um...umm...gak tau:") gak kepikiran karena alurnya bisa maju mundur cantik. Disini mah mundur di ending normal cuma untuk pemeran asique macam Donghyuk dan Chanwoo bakalan maju-mundur-maju-mundur manis (dan enakkan maju mundur btw HAHA sapatau kerasafeel yagak)

Harus 7 chap gak sih? Wajib sebenarnya aduhai:" doain aja lebih dan semuanya kebagian pov masing-masing (karena saya miris dan mengiris bawang kalo mikiran beneran bikin jinhwan, hanbin pov. Have no idea apalagi nanti June pov, otak dibalik cerita ribet ini. tau deh bakalan seambruadul apa dan sebelibet gimana:")

Udah nih? Udah ya, mau liburan dulu;_; ai wrote this dalam satu hari, no edit jadi gurih aja ya bacanya:" selamat menikmati: (good news; there's will be fanfic update on weekend ofc, i dunno new fanfic or this fanfic, still wait nah) JANGAN LUPA BACA FF NAMJOONKU DI WATTPAD /MWAHFORALLOFYOU #TEAMJUNHYEONG #TEAMJUNBOB **–tertanda, innochanuwku**


	2. Prolog: Tokoh utama (Kim Donghyuk)

**Sick (Prolog)** : kau bersamaku tapi hatimu tidak

/

/

| all of iKON's member especially; Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Jung Chanwoo |

/

| Friendship, Life, opening-Romance? (becareful, sad ending)|

* * *

 **Donghyuk**

Ketimbang merasa segan dengan ketiga-manusia-kim, justru aku lebih takut dengan pemuda Song yang sedang tertawa renyah di hadapanku.

Melihat gerak-geriknya, memperhatikannya dengan detail...entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Seakan-akan seluruh rencana busuk di dunia yang belum terpecahkan sesungguhnya telah ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Disembunyikan di balik gelak tawanya.

Mungkin aku hanya iri? Yah...bisa jadi. Selisih kita berdua bergabung dalam YG tidak terlalu jauh namun dia berhasil melampaiku (Junhoe? Tidak usah dihitung anak itu. Berdiri di sampingnya seperti berbeda level. Menyebalkan ck) dalam segala hal sedangkan aku disini mempunyai basic; otak cerdas, mengikuti sanggar tari, kenalan banyak, dulu JYP Trainee, bisa bermain piano, dan masih banyak hal lagi.

Mungkin karena postur tubuh?Visual? Jenis suara? Karena sungguh, meskipun tak memiliki basic apapun, Song Yunhyeong sangat mendekati kata sempurna. Tawanya,wajahnya, suaranya yang sangat enak, kepribadian...terlalu banyak dijabarkan satu persatu.

Song Yunhyeong terlalu banyak mengikat perhatian orang-orang. Terlalu menarik layaknya putri di dalam kerajaan kibasan rambut semua orang jatuh hati padanya tanpa melihat penampilan atau apapun itu.

Dan...ya aku iri.

"Kim Donghyuk? Ya!" Aku spontan menjatuhkan spatula yang ia pegang sedaritadi begitu mendengar teriakkan hyungnya yang menggelegar.

Ckck, kalau membicarakan orang lain memang penyebab lupa diri. Aku sampai lupa kalau sedang mema-

"Hyung!" Chanwoo yang tengah memotong-motong daging refleks menepuk bahuku cukup keras. "YA! JUNG CHANWOO!"

"Kenapa harus teriak ish," bukannya aku yang marah tapi malah dia!

Yunhyeong yang tengah menyiapkan sayuran dan saus hanya bisa menggeleng-gelenglkan kepalanya. "Kamu melamun?"

"Ah ya..." Aku meringis pelan. "Gosong kah?"

"Aniyo," senyumnya lalu sedetik kemudian, dia menepuk bahu Chanwoo. "Itu akan habis kalau kau makan terus! Babi dulu baru ayam!"

"Tapi aku lebih suka babi hyung..."

"Hei," Aku terkekeh pelan. "Keluarganya itu pemilik restoran daging tau?"

Matanya yang sudah besar semakin membesar. "Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu mianhaeyo..."

Yunhyeong terkekeh pelan sebelum menoleh ke arahku, pas sekali aku ketahuan (lagi) memperhatikannya.

'Nan gwaenchana?' Kira-kira begitulah yang ia gumamkan.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban terpasti sebelum fokus menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Hongseok hyung.

Ya Tuhan...Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran negatif terus terhadap makhluk jelmaan malaikat seperti ini?

Benar, aku hanya iri semata.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sejauh ini, hyung. Sebelum terlambat, mari kita berhenti sampai disi-"

Ucapan pemuda Jung yang sudah mulai bertranformasi menjadi pria dewasa terhenti oleh dengusan kerasku.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah ini mundur?"

"Aku tidak akan mundur, dari awal aku sudah menjelaskan resikonya Jung. Aku tidak akan mundur apapun yang terjadi, sekarang terserah kau mau mundur atau tidak karena," Aku tersenyum miring ke arah bayangan Chanwoo yang tercipta di depan cermin besar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Jung. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau, hanya saja kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk mundur karena kita sudah sejauh ini. Memangnya kau pikir untuk bertahan sampai sini itu hal yang mudah? Ingat perjuangan selama ini yang telah kita lakukan? Kau mau itu terbuang sia-sia? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kalau melepaskan Yunhyeong...kau tau resiko itu bukan~?"

"Tapi," dari bayangan cermin ini, Chanwoo tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Huh, Chanwoo akan tetap seperti anak-anak apapun yang terjadi. "Aku tidak mengharapkan sampai sejauh ini. Kupikir...Kupikir...Hanya memisahkan Yunhyeong dari Jiwon hyung, hanya sebatas itu tidak sampai pertunang-"

"Yang bertunangan siapa?" tanyaku sarkastik. "Junhoe dengan Yunhyeong bukan? Itu keputusan siapa? Mereka berdua bukan? Kalau mau protes jangan padaku tapi pada tuan Goo yang tak suka berencana itu," Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang. "Sesungguhnya aku terkejut juga dan tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini dan secepat ini tapi bukankah bagus? Aku resmi akan tetap bersama Jiwon hyung dan kau bisa diam-diam bermain belakang bersama Yunhyeong hyung yang dungu tidak bisa membedakan apa rasa sayang sebagai adik atau mengkasihani."

"Aku tidak tau kalau rencana hyung adalah memisahkan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan! Dalam jangka waktu panjang dan selamanya!" Akhirnya pria Jung ini bisa berteriak dan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, haha~

"Itu sama saja dengan memecahkan kami semua hyung, memisahkan iKON! Memisahkan tali persaudaraan tak sedarah kita yang sudah lebih dari 4 tahun!"

"Siapa duluan yang memilih untuk berjalan masing-masing saat kita hiatus?" tanyaku datar. "Yunhyeong hyung bukan? Hanbin hyung? Jiwon juga...kalianlah yang mulai dan aku yang tersakiti," aku tertawa miris.

Ya, ketimbang menyebut mereka semua yang tersakiti justru akulah yang tersakiti disini. Paling tersakiti. Sudah lama tersakiti.

Semenjak dikatakan iKON akan beristirahat, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk comeback lagi tentunya. Secara tidak langsung itu tanda bahwa masa kita sudah tamat.

"Kalian semua yang awalnya berjanji untuk tetap bersama tapi kalian yang meninggalkanku. Jiwon tetap bersamaku karena kasian semata, ah~kupikir kita satu kubu karena sesama maknae line? Bukankah kau merasa ditinggalkan juga? Yunhyeong hyung memilih tetap bersamamu karena kau sendirian, karena kau tidak bisa ditinggal, dan masih remaja yang tak akan pernah dewasa. Kau pikir Yunhyeong hyung mau menghabisi masa hidupnya bersama orang tak dewasa sepertimu? Yang tidak bisa diandalkan? Sekarang dia baru bertunangan lihat saja nanti kalau sudah menikah, kau akan dilupa-"

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi jahat begini hyung?" Aku berbalik dan mendapati Jung Chanwoo sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis as always.

"Aku bisa dewasa. Aku bisa diandalkan. Tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal Yunhyeong hyung tapi kebahagiaannya-"

"Kau bertanya tentang kebahagiaannya?" Aku tertawa sinis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku? Kebahagiaan Junhoe? Lebih baik mengorbankan satu orang daripada-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin hyung? Jinhwan hyung? Bahkan Jiwon hyung tidak tampak bahagi-"

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG KEBAHAGIAAN JIWON?" Aku murka. Aku kesetanan.

Chanwoo di pojok ruangan tampak mengkeret ketakutan jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatur nafas, berusaha menahan amarahku yang seharusnya tidak meluap padanya. Ini semua untuk Yunhyeong hyung, huh kapan hyung manisku itu berani berhadapan denganku?

"My my~ya ampun Jung Chanwoo-ku, uri maknae~maafkan hyungmu ne sudah marah-marah," Aku tertawa kecil. "Jinhwan hyung dan Hanbin hyung? Mereka yang harus dikorbankan dalam hal ini, aku yakin pasti Yunhyeong hyung tau bagaimana caranya menjauhkan Jinhwan hyung dari Junhoe dan menyatukan Binhwan lagi."

Aku marah. Aku benci. Aku kesal.

Rasa iriku yang dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja perlahan menumpuk, menghasilkan perasaan macam ini.

Aku sudah berusaha keras namun Yunhyeong hyung yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian.

Aku sakit namun Yunhyeong hyung yang selalu ditanyakan dan dikhawatirkan keadaannya.

Semuanya serba Yunhyeong, Yunhyeong, Yunhyeong dan tak ada aku sedikitpun di dalam iKON.

Bahkan Hanbin hyung ketika pergi tiba-tiba, yang ia tanyakan adalah 'apakah Yunhyeong khawatir?'

Yunhyeong hyung sudah terlalu banyak memperoleh kebahagiaan dan seluruh perhatian yang seharusnya juga aku dapatkan.

Sekarang sudah waktunya aku berbahagia dan mendapatkan itu semua. Sudah saatnya Junhoe yang terus memperhatikan dari jauh mendapatkan bagiannya dalam sandiwara dunia ini. Sudah jatah Chanwoo untuk mendapatkan dan memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Sudah waktunya kita bahagia dan mendapatkan seluruh perhatian dari orang terkasih.

Memang sudah kewajibanku untuk merebut kebahagiaan, senyum, dan perhatian yang didapatkan Yunhyeong hyung, Jinhwan hyung, Hanbin hyung, dan Jiwon hyung.

Karena itu hakku. Hak kita semua.

Aku terkikik pelan sebelum merapihkan simpul dasi kupu-kupu yang mengikat leherku. "Kau benar-benar lugu, kau kira sebuah hubungan cinta seperti ini hanya sebatas pacaran? Hanya sampai pacaran? Kita akan dewasa, menua, dan tentunya ingin mempunyai keluarga. Akan ada pertunangan lalu pernikahan setelah itu. Kau pikir Junhoe, Jiwon, Hanbin dan Yunhyeong bukan pribadi yang serius dan matang? Mereka pasti mencari kekasih untuk diajak hidup sehidup semati bukan bermain cinta monyet seperti anak bocah. Sejak awal memang aku mengajakmu untuk bekerja sama karena aku ingin bersama Jiwon hyung sampai mati, bukan sekedar menjalin cinta dengan status tidak jelas, Jung."

Jung Chanwoo terlihat sangat marah. Kedua bahunya sudah kaku sementara tangannya terkepal erat.

Lalu setelah itu dia pergi dari ruang ganti tanpa bicara kata perpisahan sedikitpun.

 _'_ _Kepada paa tamu undangan diharapkan berdiri'_

Ah, sudah mulai.

Aku melangkah dengan ringan meninggalkan ruangan sempit ini.

 _Selamat berbahagia Goo Junhoe dan Song Yunhyeong~ Doaku akan terus menyertai hubungan kalian~_

* * *

"Jadi...Kim Donghyuk? Itu namamu?" Aku mengangguk antusias meskipun pastinya tercetak jelas ekspresi kebingungan di wajahku. Tentu saja, suasana penyambutan kali ini terasa 'longgar' sekali, kupikir akan ada acara senior-junior begitu melihat wajah pemuda berbeanie dan tatapan menusuk dari Jiwon hyung –yang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sebelumku dan itu cukup mengesankan atau pemuda berwajah sangar.

Ternyata sama sekali tidak.

"Ah~Gwiyeowo!"

"Kyeopta!" celetuk Jiwon menyeletuk sebelum mendapatkan hadiah jitakkan dari pemuda manis di sebelahnya, orang yang pertama kali memberi respon atas nama pemberian kedua orang tuaku.

"Wajahnya benar-benar artis, suaranya saja saat berbicara sudah halus. Tapi postur tubuhnya...dancer?" komentar si manis tersebut. Entah ia menujukannya kepada siapa karena Jiwon sibuk mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Namanya benar-benar manis, apa benar kita akan menjadi grup hip hop? Suara kita-kita disini sangat manis dan lembut haha!"

Pemuda manis tersebut menyikut pelan perut Jiwon yang menyebabkan sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Aigoo!" Pemuda lain yang begitu mungil akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Benar kata Jiwon, suara kami semua begitu lembut. "Senyumnya! Dimple! Geez! Semua gadis akan meleleh karena kemanisannya!"

 _Tapi aku kan pria dan aku tidak feminim._

"Kurasa tubuhnya akan bagus meskipun umur masih belia," si pemuda berwajah sangar angkat bicara tapi ia tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Kau menyindirku karena waktu itu hanya menang tampang saja ya?" akhirnya pemuda manis tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya setelah pertarungan sengit antara dirinya dengan Jiwon yang sangat seru tadi.

"Ya tentu saja, jauh denganmu Kim Donghyuk lebih mumpu-WADAW!"

"Ckckck," Pemuda mungil tersebut menggelengkan kepala. "Abaikan saja mereka, awal bertemu mereka saling menghindari tapi sekarang...kuharap kau akan terbiasa melihat mereka," Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku Kim Jinhwan, 94lines."

"Goo Junhoe, aku lebih muda darimu."

"Hanbin," Pemuda berbeanie berdehem pelan. "Kim Hanbin atau kau bisa memanggilku B.I hyung."

"Yang ini nih," Pemuda manis itu menunjuk ke arah Jiwon dengan menarik telinganya. Jiwon tampak kesakitan sekaligus lucu sekali melihatnya. "Seperti yang sudah kau tau, namanya Kim Jiwon. Buaya sekali dia, hati-hati saja. Namanya boleh seperti perempuan tapi dia memang perempuan yang sok laki dengan menyamar menggunakan stagename Bobby. 95line sama denganku tapi dia lebih muda karena lahir di hari ibu, anak mama hobi party sekali."

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda manis itu mengerjap pelan dan melepaskan 'mangsa'nya begitu saja.

Saat itu juga aku tau jelas bahwa dialah sang visual grup ini.

Dalam sekali lihat, ia mirip seperti vitamin grup. Wajahnya meneduhkan dan bisa menjadi sangat tampan sekaligus manis dalam waktu bersamaan tanpa terlihat seperti seorang wanita atau feminim. Tawanya juga menyegarkan sekali.

Seperti ia bisa menyedot semua perhatian orang-orang. Cute.

"Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku ya?" Ia meringis pelan yang disambut dengan sorakkan dari Jiwon. "Song Yunhyeong. 95line. Aku vocal dan dancer sangat pemula, kurasa kita akan sering melakukan banyak hal bersama jadi ayo berkerja sama! Dan..." Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Junhoe dan Hanbin yang berada di ujung. "Kami semua manusia antisosial karena kebanyakkan mendekam disini, kami tidak pandai bergaul dan bersosialisasi tapi bukan berarti kalau aku mndekat kami akan menendangmu kok! Aku dan Junhoe juga baru bergabung, mungkin kita bisa banyak membantu kebingunganmu, hm?"

.

.

.

"Aku sangat suka Yunhyeong hyung," diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan dan dibalas tatapan heran dariku. Saat ini aku dibiarkan oleh Hanbin hyung untuk mengamati jenis tarian apa yang akan dilakukan oleh grup ini agar aku bisa menyesuaikan aliran dan temponya demham diriku besok saat latihan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai.

Subjeknya tentu saja Yunhyeong hyung yang merengek minta diajari Junhoe agar mudah mengerti dan Junhoe sendiri, sementara Hanbin hyung sepertinya baru saja dipanggil staff. Aku saja baru tau kalau Jiwon hyung masih ada di ruang latihan.

"Kau lihat gerakkannya? Tubuhnya cukup lincah tapi dia terlihat kesusahan and look like lost boy. Lucu sekali, benar-benar dancer pemula ckck," lanjutnya yang membuatku merasa aneh.

"Hyung sedang...mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penyuka sesama jenis?"

Aku tidak menghakimi. Tidak tapi respon Jiwon benar-benar diluar ekspetasiku.

Mata sipitnya yang membesar lalu ia terlonjak ke belakang.

Setelah itu, Jiwon hyung tertawa sangat keras. Beruntungnya Junhoe yang sedang fokus mengajar koreo kepada Yunhyeong hyung tak memakai sepatu atau berada di sekitar benda tumpul karena dapat dipastikan benda tersebut akan ia gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat kepala Jiwon terkena geger otak.

"Wow, berani sekali bicaramu nak! Tapi tak apa," Jiwon menepuk akrab bahuku beberapa kali. "Aku tidak menghakimi atau apapun itu. Kita disini fleksibel, aku masih suka dengan dada kok. Dada ayam ehe," dagunya bergerak menunjuk ke arah Jinhwan hyung yang sudah kembali dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil riang setelah beberapa menit lalu menyusul Hanbin hyung keluar.

"Jinhwan hyung ada hubungan spesial dengan Hanbin. Huh, bocah tak pernah berpacaran itu kan sangat kaku, aku jadi kasian dengan jinani," sambungnya lagi dan aku memutar otak.

"Jadi hyung...suka Yunhyeong hyung tapi hobi memakinya?"

"Eih," Jiwon tampak sewot sedikit. Ia yang tadi tiba-tiba merapat pada diriku setelah terlonjak ke belakang cukup jauh kembali mengambil jarak. "Siapa yang tidak suka manusia itu? Yunhyeong hyung such a cutie pie. Bahkan aku sangsi Junhoe pasti diam-diam juga suka padanya," Bibirnya mencibir sebentar sebelum sepasang matanya yang sedaritadi mengamati Yunhyeong hyung berubah haluan untuk memperhatikan Junhoe dengan tatapan menyalang.

"Karena itulah aku tidak suka bocah satu ini. Sok sekali, dia kira hanya karena bersuara berat, berkaki panjang, dan berwajah menyebalkan itu bisa menggaet semua hati di dunia ini?"

Tiba-tiba bahuku merosot tanpa alasan jelas. Duh, ada apa dengan diriku?

"Aku tidak memakinya karena yah, aku disini karena mau jadi artis saja bukan boyband. Aku tidak bisa menyanyi dan menari, kami berdua satu sama hanya saja mengasikkan sekali menggoda pemuda Song ini karena reaksinya yang menggemaskan."

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Kurasakan darahku berdesir hebat. Tuhan, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aneh sekali. "Suka dalam artian..."

"Oh," Bahunya bergedik tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti. "Lihat saja nanti, hati itu mulai dibolak balikkan bukan? Kalau naksir ya tidak ada kerugiannya juga," Kemudian ia meringis sebelum memperhatikan kembali Yunhyeong hyung yang mulai menghafal koreonya.

"Pokoknya aku sangat suka Yunhyeong."

Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa membedakan mana suka dalam artian sahabat dan mana suka dalam artian lebih spesial.

Saat itu juga, harapanku mulai pupus.

Belum apa-apa tapi Yunhyeong hyung sudah satu langkah di depanku dan aku sudah kehilangan perhatian satu orang disini.

* * *

Aku mengerjap cepat tapi Jiwon tetap tidak mengedipkan matanya.

Tidak mati kan? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini Jiwon ketahuan melamun dan tak fokus setelah (entah dua tahun kurang?) 2 bulan lalu, pesta pertunangan Yunhyeong hyung dengan Junhoe terlaksanakan.

"Jiwon...hyung?" Satu jentikkan jari dan dia langsung kelabakkan dibuatnya.

"Ah ya ada apa?" Ia tertawa pelan sebelum menepuk dahinya tiba-tiba.

Kutelan kekecewaan yang melanda bulat-bulat. "Hyung pasti tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi."

"Dengar kok dengar," Jiwon terkekeh sebelum mengusap lembut surai kepiranganku. "Soal pindah dari Seoul kan? Kurasa ya karena Hanbin juga sudah memutuskan untuk memulai di studio kecil mungil terlebih dahulu."

Aku tersenyum dibuatnya namun tatapanku tertuju pada sarapannya. Bacon dan kentang goreng, padahal ini kesukaannya. Jiwon selalu suka memakan bacon, peperoni atau apapun berhubungan dengan daging babi jika Yun-

 _Sudahlah. Tidak ada Yunhyeong hyung lagi disini. Kau tidak memerlukan Yunhyeong hyung arra? Begitu juga dengan Jiwon._

"Tidak dimakan hyung?"

"Ya?" Jiwon mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya menyadari situasi. "Ya ya ya akan aku makan."

Aku meringis. "Tidak enak ya?"

Jiwon menggeleng pelan sebelum menancapkan garpunya pada si kentang yang malang. "Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja-"

 _-aku tidak terbiasa memakan makanan yang bukan masakkan Yunhyeong._

Itu yang dijawab Jiwon saat kutanyakan tepat setelah iKON mulai tinggal memisah. Katanya sih itu jawaban asal karena ditanya saat melamun tapi jawaban pertama selalu sebuah kejujuran, kan?

Karena frekuensi seringnya Jiwon melamun hampir sama banyaknya dengan frekuensi Jiwon melamun saat iKON terpecah dan Junhoe membawa Yunhyeong ke Busan begitu cepatnya.

"-aku merindukan masakkan noona! Ya ya ya! masakkan istri hyungku! Dia sangat pandai dalam mengolah ba-"

"Hyung," potongku lembut. Jarak kita terpisahkan oleh meja kayu ini tetapi itu tidak bisa mencegahku untuk meraih tangan kanannya yang begitu hangat untuk digenggam. "Kita tinggal bersama berdua begini bukan beberapa bulan kan? Satu pertunangan kecil tidak akan menggoncangkan seluruhnya. Kehidupan kita akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya."

Aku tentunya mengerti kecemasan dan kekhawatiran jenis apa yang memporak-pondakkan ketetapan hatinya, maka dari itu aku disini untuk meluruskan, meyakinkan, dan membuat Jiwon untuk tetap bersamaku.

"iKON jelas tidak bisa bersatu lagi," Jiwon meremas jari jemariku. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Hanbin saat di gereja waktu itu. Tak bisa terbaca. Dan ini begitu cepat, kupikir Hanbin akan sedikit lebih cepat men-sah-kan hubungannya, mungkin ia terbebani oleh pikiran mempersunting Jinhwan hyung jadi ekspresinya datar begitu?"

 _Jelas bukan itu alasannya._

Masih teringat olehku apa yang dikatakan Jiwon pertama kalinya tentang Yunhyeong hyung.

'Aku sangat suka Yunhyeong'

Jiwon tertawa hambar, sehambar acara sarapan kami yang sewajarnya sudah sempurna karena dibawah sinar matahari pagi yang masih lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Ya, tentu saja. Yunhyeong hyung orang yang begitu terencana dan Junhoe..." Ia tertawa lagi. "Mereka sangat berbeda. Aku hanya terkejut saja, tentu sa-"

"Hyung," Remasan tanganku membuatnya bungkam. "Aku ada disini ingat? Dan akan selalu ada disini, di sisimu."

Pria bermata sipit ini menghela nafas, begitu berat layaknya orang sakit.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga tidak akan kemana-mana, tetap disini bersamamu tapi wow," Jiwon meniup udara di atasnya sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya. "Si bastard Goo Junhoe itu menang. Tentu saja dia sudah pasti menang. Beruntung sekali dia!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Nah jadi kita habis ini kemana?" tanyanya antusias. Sebelumnya hanya satu tangan kami yang terikat kali ini keduanya. "Taman hiburan? Cafe? Toko buku? Ayolah, aku bosan!"

"Habiskan dulu sarapannya," sahutnya lembut dan Jiwon langsung memprotes bahwa tentu saja dia akan menghabiskan sarapannya karena itu sudah rezeki dari Tuhan blablabla seperti biasanya.

Ya, aku akan tetap disini. Berusaha membantu Jiwon menghapus bayang-bayang Yunhyeong di dalam kehidupannya dan menggantikan dengan diriku yang lebih baik.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita lanjut makan. Huh, kau membuatku khawatir saja. Kupikir kau akan menangis dan berekspresi blank saat pertunangannya tau."

Maaf, Yunhyeong hyung. Aku jelas lebih tau kebahagiaan apa yang diperlukan Kim Jiwon. Aku juga tidak mau Junhoe menelan kekecewaan setelah berkorban banyak.

Aku bukan orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan Jiwon begitu saja.

Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya berusaha mengambil jatah kebahagiaanku saja.

Bukan hyung saja yang ingin bahagia tetapi aku juga.

.

.

 **Next?**

.

Wow, peminatnya dikit wkwkwk. Yasih, soalnya fokus terhadap yunbob dan junhyeong. Padahal ini bakalan lebih cepet dipost di wattpad kalo jadi hijrah (bad blood nunggu selesai dulu, gakuku) kayanya sih partnya binhwan di aads bakalan lebih cepet di apdet di wattpad soalnya suka aja/? Nih buat yang bertanya tanya wattpadku apa: jungiejung_ JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTE/?NYA YA BIAR GAK KAGET/? (btw makasih banyak buat yunjunshipper :D)

Selamat malam minggu! o/


	3. Normal (Semi-Epilog)

Sick (Semi-Epilog) : Normal POV

.

| Song Yunhyeong || Goo Junhoe || Kim Jiwon |

Angst, sad!end, romance? Friendship ( **agak dewasa kata-kata ehe)**

 _Buat yang ngikutin ff ini dari awal mungkin familiar sama part ini, tetep baca aja ya karena sudah banyak perubahan~_

/

"Kim Ji- _aigo_! Siapa yang menulis nama 'Bobby' di sebelah tulisan 'Kim Jiwon'? Tulisannya seperti cakar ayam, kalian benar-benar sudah mengganti buku absen setelah semester 1 bukan?"

"Sudah, songsaengnim!" koor semua murid tapi setelah itu terdengar suara cekikikan dari segala penjuru kelas. Tentu saja mereka sudah tau otak di balik itu semua.

"Pasti anak itu lagi yang menulis...ck ck ck jadi Kim Jiwon? Jiwon? Apa dia hadir?"

Kelas yang agak ricuh tadi kembali hening dan sedetik kemudian, suara gesekkan kursi atau meja dengan lantaimu mulai terdengar, bersaut-sautan. Mencari Kim Jiwon alias Bobby, si pemimpin otak bermasalah mereka semua.

Kang songsaengnim menghela nafas berat lalu kembali bertanya sabar –apalagi setelah ia melihat ada murid yang mulai mengecek kantong bajunya sambil melolongkan nama Bobby. "Kim Jiwon tidak masuk? Nah jadi...Song Yunhyeong?"

Yang namanya baru saja dipanggil itu langsung saja dagunya terantuk meja, terkejut namanya dipanggil –padahal kan absen dari Kim ke Song tak pernah secepat itu– mengakibatkan tangan kanannya yang sedang digunakan untuk menahan kepalanya itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Suara 'gubrak'nya memang tak terdengar keras tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Ah ye, _songsaengnim_ ," tanya Yunhyeong berusaha setenang mungkin, tak lupa dengan posisi duduk tegak, wajah yang memandang langsung ke arah guru mereka, kedua tangan yang terlipat manis, dan senyum lebar padahal jelas-jelas di belakang, Jackson dan Mino sudah terjengkak ke belakang, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat 'terlalu profesionalnya' Song Yunhyeong sebagai ketua kelas.

Kalau bukan karena dia berperan sebagai ketua kelas berwibawa yang salah satu tugasnya adalah 'menanggung' semua hal yang terjadi di kelas ini terutama murid-muridnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjambak atau melontarkan makian kepada dua bocah itu, tak peduli akan ditegur guru.

Song Yunhyeong yang kalian kenal dan Song Yunhyeong di lingkungan sekolah bersama teman-teman seumurannya dan perkumpulan anak laki-laki –ditambah lagi kalau ada Jiwon adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Kim Jiwon? Surat, sms, telpon?"

"Soal Kim Jiwon..." Yunhyeong celangak-celinguk ke segala arah, agak bingung. Tadi jam pelajaran pertama memang teman sintingnya itu tak hadir tapi ia berasumsi karena jam pertama, matematika bukanlah kesukaannya. Tapi kenapa batang hidung – _ani_ , bocah ber _snapback_ terbalik dengan giginya yang tak biasa tak muncul-muncul juga?

"Hoi, Song Yunhyeong. Kang _songsaengnim_ menunggumu tuh,"

"Loh bukannya si bocah Song satu rumah dengan si gigi?"

"Ah ya...Maaf, aku tidak tau, Miss. Maksudku, ada kemungkinan Jiwon izin ke wali kelas lewat telepon atau sms sementara saya belum ke ruang guru hari ini," jawab Yunhyeong masih setenang mungkin –melupakan sikap agak kebingungannya yang harusnya tak ada karena dia seorang ketua, harus tau segalanya–, tetap mempertahankan sikap profesionalnya meskipun matanya bergerak kemana-mana.

 _Kemana bocah itu? Tumben sekali._

Kang songsaengnim atau Miss Kang –karena ia mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris–sendiri mengangguk mengerti lalu menutup kembali buku absen, "Oh baiklah kalau begitu...Nah jadi sekarang kalian buka buku halaman..."

Yunhyeong tak mendengar apapun lagi setelah itu. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara jari-jari tangannya sedang mengetik rentetan kata penyusun kalimat di ponselnya, mengirimpesan ke bocah snapback yang ia maksud lewat aplikasi yang sedang tren saat ini (gak mau sebut merek/?)

 _'_ _Hoi, Bob. Kau tidak masuk? Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dengan berpura-pura tidak membuka hp. Aku tau kau sedang melakukan apa.'_

Yunhyeong berdecak pelan. Ia akui mungkin ketidakhadiran Jiwon –atau Bobby, agak geli memanggilnya Jiwon tapi nama Bobby terlalu keren untuknya– karena kesalahannya tapi tetap saja...

Dirinya memang biasa sudah berangkat pagi-pagi buta untuk menghindari para fans, berbanding terbalik dengan Jiwon –yang suka berangkat siang bersama cengiran lebarnya saat para fans mengarahkan kame-

Yunhyeong yang sudah siap untuk belajar setelahpemikirannya selesai bersibuk ria untuk menggubris rasa bersalahnya pada Jiwon –dan kelasnya karena tidak melaksanakan tanggung jawab ketua dengan baik– langsung memukul kepalanya berkali-kali –dengan alat tulisnya yang sudah siap sedaritadi– seperti orang bodoh.

Ia lupa bahwa sudah tugasnya untuk membangunkan _soulmate_ -nya Hanbin satu ini. Apalagi mengingat hanya ia yang satu sekolah dengan _huskyrapper_ itu –ditambah lagi tampaknya Hanbin dan Chanwoo sudah terlalu sekarat untuk sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidur– dan member lain yang masih sekolah juga hobi berangkat lebih pagi dari Yunhyeong, entah untuk curi-curi membeli makanan di luar –snack misalnya atau sekedar latihan setengah jam di studio.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu Yunhyeong berjalan melewati kamar Bobby –dan entah siapa roommatenya sekarang pastinya bukan Chanwoo, kamarnya terlihat sepi dan gelap. Hanbin yang tertangkap basah lagi-lagi kabur ke studio dalam kondisi kulit sepucat mayat dan keringat bercucuran tak normal sudah diamankan dan sedang dalam proses digeret oleh Donghyuk dan Jinhwan ke dorm sementara Junhoe saat itu sedang makan dengan tenang dan Chanwoo sedang tidur dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin saja bukan Jiwon saat tengah malam ikut kabur juga? Entah ke tujuan yang sama seperti Hanbin atau jalan-jalan keliling kota untuk mencari inspirasi.

 _Jadi wajar saja bukan aku tidak masuk ke kamarnya? Oh ayolah_ , pikir Yunhyeong berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri –atau malah orang lain. Sesaat matanya bergerak ke depan, ke arah gurunya yang kembali memunggungi mereka. Dengan cepat, Yunhyeong mengambil ponselnya yang ada di kolong meja dan mulai mengetik pesan spam ke teman satu garisnya itu.

 _'_ _Jangan coba-coba untuk mengabaikanku. Kau dimana? Jangan sok-sokan keren membalas pesanku dengan kata-kata 'aku sakit/bolos/pergi jalan hehe izinkan aku ya' jangan coba kirim pesan ke Jinhwan hyung ju-'_

 **Ting!**

Sepasang matanya membulat. Ia mengangkat ponselnya ke atas meja, mengelabui gurunya dengan mengangkat buku, berpura-pura seperti membaca padahal sebenarnya ia sedang membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Ah, persetanan dengan peraturan sekolah. Dia baru melanggar peraturan sekali kan, tak akan membuat posisi ketua kelasnya tercabut begitu saja.

Kalau tercabut pun tak masalah juga untuknya. Dia bisa lebih leluasa lagi melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan title 'ketua kelas'.

 _'_ _Aku ke rumah bibiku. Sepertinya tenggorokkanku bermasalah, batukku parah. Apa kata-kata yang kugunakan terdengar menyebalkan dan sok keren seperti yang biasa kau bilang, Yun? Hehe.'_

Kedua bola matanya memutar malas. _Sekali sok keren tetaplah sok keren tanpa kenal waktu dan kondisi ck._

 _'_ _Bocah hiper sepertimu bisa sakit juga? Yasudah, sana suruh bibimu minta izin ke wali kelas. Aku malas ke ruang guru. Jangan merepotkanku karena disini sudah terlalu banyak orang sakit, kau akan menginap di rumah bibimu sampai sembuh bukan jadi istirahat dengan tenang sana. Cepat sembuh J'_

Yunhyeong membalik ponselnya dengan keras dan kembali fokus dengan ucapan Miss Kang meskipun roh dirinya entah sudah melayang kemana.

 _Apa Bobby benar-benar sakit?_

.

.

.

 **Yunhyeong's POV**

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana tadi di sekolah? Banyak tugas ya?"_

"Ya, banyak sekali. Kau akan menyesal melewatkan kelas Inggris," jawabku lalu kembali menggigit roti dagingku dengan susah payah, keras sekali makanan di supermarket tadi huh.

Terdengar suara kekehan halus dari ujung telepon. Katanya sakit tapi masih sempat juga untuk tertawa?

 _"_ _Itu kan bahasa keseharianku, aku sih santai saja."_

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengurusmu kalau kau kembali dalam keadaan belum pulih," ujarku dengan nada tenang seraya menelan rotiku. "Kau terdengar tidak sakit."

 _"_ _Aduh, sejak kapan sih aku ini suka bohong dan bisa berbohong? Kalau bohong, yang ada nanti gigiku malah makin maju!"_

Aku mendengus keras dan sepertinya dia bisa mendengarnya karena setelah itu suara tawanya makin lama makin mengeras.

"Kau itu pembohong ulung, lebih ulung daripada Hanbin. Oh, Hanbin sepertinya sedang dieksekusi oleh Jinhwan _hyung_ karena tertangkap basah ada di studio. Kau ke studio juga?"

 _"_ _Tidak."_

"Hmm, bagus," Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat bayangan Jiwon dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia lebih memilih menyanggah kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan ketimbang bergelung bersama selimut di kasur empuknya.

"Buka pintunya, aku sudah di depan nih."

Bisa kulihat mata minimalis Jiwon terbelak hebat dan buru-buru ia membuka jendela kamarnya, melongo melihatku lalu sedetik kemudian memaki dengan bahasa yang pastinya bukan korea ataupuninggris.

"Dasar idiot! Daripada buka pintu, sini naik ke kamarku lewat jendela!"

Aku tersenyum miring sebelum melambaikan tanganku seperti orang terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Eh, bodoh kalau datang bilang-bilang dong," sahut Jiwon tak berhenti-henti menyelipkan kata makian untuk Yunhyeong yang sedang duduk tenang di sisi ranjang hangatnya.

"Kau kan tukang _flirt_ dan _pickup lines_. Aksi modusan lain sudah seperti bahasa sehari-harimu. Gelarmu kan master. Masa begini saja tidak bisa menebak."

"Sudah kutebak sih tapi kan kalau kau benar-benar melakukan salah satu dari tebakkanku, kau jadi seperti bukan kau," jawab Jiwon masih dengan wajah terkejut sebelum menurunkan sedikit selimutnya lalu bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Yunhyeong. "Jadi kau bawa makanan kan?"

"Sialan," Yunhyeong memukul telak wajah Jiwon dengan bantal yang ada, menimbulkan tubuh si korban agak terdorong ke belakang namun gelak tawa sekeras di telepon tadi yang terdengar. "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, kau pasti bosan dan kelaparan. Dan aku pasti orang pertama yang menjengukmu kan?" Yunhyeong menyerahkan sekantong plastik besar berisi snack kesukaan semua member ke pangkuan Jiwon yang masih menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku dengan buruk dong, orang sakit nih," gumamnya tapi tangannya mulai mengacak-acak isi kantong yang dibawa Yunhyeong, meneliti apa semua 'sesajen' yang ia sukai ada disana semua. "Daripada snack begini, aku lebih mengharapkan masakanmu."

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendorong pelan bahu Jiwon –tentunya tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya limbung lagi. "Dasar tak tau diuntung, aku sudah susah payah datang kesini setelah kebingungan antara kau atau Han-"

"Iya iya, aku tau," Jiwon menutup kembali kantong plastik besar itu, senang juga sakit begini diberi wejangan cuma-cuma oleh sahabatnya yang kelewatan ini. Dengan cepat, ia memasang wajah semanis mungkin dan mengulas senyum lebar. "Terimakasih ya Song Yunhyeong sudah datang kesini, lebih memilihku ketimbang Hanbin dan Chanwoo-mu kan? Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, _hyung_."

Yunhyeong terdiam kembali tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu.

Iya, hanya sekedar sahabat.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Yunhyeong mendapat telepon dari bibi Kim bahwa Jiwon tak masuk lagi karena batuknya semakin parah seperti orang sekarat.

Padahal kata bibi Kim, semalam Jiwon makan makanan yang baik untuk tenggorokkannya dan minum obat juga di hadapan bibi Kim tapisuhu tubuhnya yang kemarin lumayan normal-normal saja saat bersama Yunhyeong tiba-tiba saja setelah Yunhyeong pulang, suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan di tengah malam, suhu tubuhnya sudah menyamai dengan panasnya kompor dan hidungnya mampet, tidak bisa bernafas sampai membuat Jiwon menggigil dan berhasil membuat bibi Kim terjaga semalaman untuk menjaganya.

 _Jadi,beliau meneleponku hanya untuk mengedumel? Curhat padaku yang tidak tau apa-apa soal kesehatan begini?,_ batin Yunhyeong selama percakapan dirinya dengan bibi Jiwon ini.

Setelah menjawab 'ye, akan kusampaikan ke guru, bi.' Sambungan telponnya diputus dan Yunhyeong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan bingung.

Ini kan musim panas, kenapa bisa bocah itu bisa terserang flu?

.

.

.

 **Yunhyeong's POV**

"Aku kan bukan uhuk! Anjing yang tidak sakit meskipun sekarang musim panas, musim yang selalu hujan begini," jawab Jiwon diselingi batuk menyiksanya saat aku bertanya tentang perihal kenapa dia bisa batuk dan demam sementara member lain hanya kelelahan saja.

Aku mendengus pelan sebelum mengangkat tanganku, untuk memukulnya tapi kutahan saat melihat sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir tak wajar melewati pelipisnya. Ah, aku jadi kasian pada anak ini kan.

"Kau semalam makan snack yang mana? Semuanya? Sekaligus?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Jiwon mengangguk seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang ditanyai dokter.

Mata segarisnya yang sayu, berlapis-lapis jaket yang ia pakai, jumlah obat yang tak terhitung di atas meja nakasnya, dan selimut tebal di musim panas begini. Astaga.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku mulai agak khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya aku memukulinya kemarin dan membawakannya snack kering begitu –yang bisa-bisa memicu batuknya– sementara Hanbin dan Chanwoo yang sedang sa-

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Yun?" tanyanya setengah menggodaku setelah kepalanya bergerak menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tapi yah kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, mungkin aku demam karena kemarin kamu pulang bukannya mengi -"

Aku mendengus sekeras-kerasnya meskipun rasa bersalah tak bisa hilang begitu saja di hatiku.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu dengan nada seperti itu dalam keadaan sakit parah?" tanyaku cepat yang pada akhirnya berakhir aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanku. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah bingungnya lalu berkata, "Lupakan, aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Kau mau kumasakkan apa? Aku akan menjadi budakmu untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu, ingat hanya sekarang."

Terlihat Jiwon menarik sudut bibirnya, sedikit menyeringai tapi sesaat sebelum ia membuka mulut, aku sudah menyela terlebih dulu.

"Tidak ada permintaan seperti 'masakkan aku pizza' atau permintaan tak masuk akal lain. Kau sakit, Jiwon dan sekarang kau perlu minuman hangat dan makanan berkuah."

"Iya iya, berisik," sahutnya jengah seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Aku tertawa pelan, agak senang juga melihatnya sengsara begini, jauh lebih mudah untuk membuatnya menurut.

"Mau kumasakkan apa?"

"Entahlah, terserah kau saja." Ow ow ow, seperti seorang Kim Jiwon sedang ngambek. Dia kan gak suka dipanggil Jiwon oleh kawan-kawan satu sekolah, apalagi olehku. Katanya pasti aku sedang marah kalau sedang begitu.

Aku memandang lagi wajah pucatnya. "Sup nasi goreng? Seperti yang ada di komik milik anak gadis yang dibaca Chanwoo."

Jiwon yang sudah membuang wajahnya kembali menatapku sebelum menyeringai, "Harusnya ada bocah Jung itu, pasti sekarang wajahnya merah habis-habisan."

Aku membalas tatapannya dan ikut menyeringai.

.

.

.

Nasi goreng dan sup sudah ada di depan matanya namun Jiwon tetap terus menatap ke bawah –entah ke makanan atau melamunkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terlihat asik sekali.

Ini sudah 10 menit dan supnya bisa dingin.

Aku menghela nafas hebat. Boleh saja aku terkenal baik hati di mata penggemar tapi aku tetap saja memiliki sisi jahat, tak pernah sabar dengan orang sakit.

"Bob, kau tidak memintaku secara tidak langsung untuk menyuapimu bukan?"

"Kalau aku bisa makan sendiri, seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu di dapur sendirian dan memintamu membawakan makanan ini."

Jiwon terlihat benar-benar payah, aku kembali menilik wajahnya dan mendapati bibirnya kering dan pucat seperti mayat. Tangannya yang kelewat kurus –antara kurus dan berotot– dengan kulit agak coklatnya terlihat tidak meyakinkan saat kudapati keduanya agak bergetar.

Apa kau se-parah ini Kim?

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Aku bukanlah Kim Jinhwan yang penurut, baik hati, lembut dan sabar. Atau Kim Donghyuk yang sangat perhatian sampai terus berurai air matanya. Aku tak sebaik Jung Chanwoo yang polos, mudah dikelabui, dan mau dirsuruh-suruh.

Aku juga tak seperti Goo Junhoe dengan segala macam sikap sialnya atau si mulut besar atau Kim Hanbin dengan sikap keras semi tegasnyanya. Aku adalah aku, dan mereka adalah mereka. Kami berbeda.

Aku hanya orang biasa, tak istimewa, atau pun mencolok.

Aku adalah Song Yunhyeong yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan selaku sahabat atau teman satu perjuangan dalam grup, aku tidak selalu berada di sisi yang lebih membutuhkan atau bisa diandalkan.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau tidak akan selamat di dorm," Meskipun sudah mengancam, sesendok penuh sup nasi goreng yang sudah kucampurkan tetap bergerak menuju ke bibir Jiwon yang tak berhenti membentuk senyuman. Ck, dasar anak manja.

.

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah jendela, hari mulai gelap dan beruntungnya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan.

"Aku harus pergi, mereka semua pasti heran kenapa aku belum kembali," ujarku seraya membenarkan letak tas punggungku setelah Jiwon menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tersisa,tanpa keluhan, atau kawan-kawannya.

"Kau pasti tak memberitahukan mereka keadaanku sekarang," sahut Jiwon yang entah sejak kapan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringainya. Sebuah bantal terlempar mengenai wajahnya dan tawanya meledak kembali.

"Kalau aku memberitau mereka, bisa-bisa Jinhwan dan Donghyuk datang dengan airmata berurai, Junhoe muncul beserta makiannya, Chanwoo meledekmu habis-habisan, atau Hanbin akan menyeret tubuhnya kesini –beserta kerangka tubuhnya kalau masih ada."

Tawanya mereda, tergantikan oleh kekehan kecil. "Kau menyimpanku, Song. Untuk dirimu sendiri," Aku mengangguk mengiyakan kata-katanya yang pastinya hanya sekedar lelucon basa-basi seraya merapihkan sedikit ujung ranjang nyamannya itu tanpa melihat perubahan ekspresi Jiwon saat ini.

Aku menyimpannya disini tanpa memberitau orang lain untuk diriku sendiri? Ya, memang benar, karena aku egois.

"Hari ini tak hujan dan suhu diluar normal jadi berhentilah berkeringat dan gemetar begitu. Banyak minum air mineral dan istirahat. Jangan coba-coba untuk menyeli-"

Khotbahku belum selesai tapi Jiwon sudah memotongnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya terdengar aneh. Seperhatiannya Jiwon kepada semua member, dia tidak akan menanyakan 'apa terjadi sesuatu' secara personal. Dia tipe orang yang mau ditanya keadaannya tapi tak pernah menanyakan keadaan orang lain –biasa, tak peka.

Aku menghela nafas, kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Berusaha tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaannya itu. "Aku sudah bilang, Hanbin sakit dia belum sadar sejak kemarin. Chanwoo kelelahan berat. Dan sisanya yang bertahan juga ikut imbasnya, tanpa ada kau dan Hanbin, latihan makin be-"

"Bukan itu, kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Song," Berbanding terbalik denganku, Jinhwan, dan Junhoe yang suka memanggil nama depan para member, Jiwon, Hanbin, Donghyuk, dan Chanwoo tak suka itu. Itu pertanda ada masalah atau mereka marah. Apalagi Jiwon dan Hanbin. Duh.

"Apa maksudnya? Jika ini tentangku, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jangan bertingkah baik-baik saja. Kau kan bukan anak gadis yang suka bilang _no problemo_ tapi sebenarnya benar-benar problem."

Aku mengumpat pelan tetapi Jiwon tetap tak merubah ekspresinya. Masih sekeras batu.

"Kau tidak mengerti dan kau tidak akan bisa memecahkannya. Tidak penting ju-"

"Song Yun-"

"Aish! Baik-baik!" Aku mengacak rambutku kesal lalu mulai naik ke atas ranjang Jiwon. Kami duduk berhadapan dan sepasang mata kami saling menatap. Jiwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara aku dengan senyum gentirku.

"Hanya...Yah perihal...Apa kau percaya setelah mencurahkan seluruh hidupmu untuk seseorang, mengorbankan waktumu untuknya, selalu bersamanya akan meluluhkan hatinya?" Jiwon bungkam, ekspresinya mulai berubah. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi seriusnya muncul kembali. Dia berusaha untuk menanggapinya dengan respon biasa tapi terlambat, aku sudah menyadarinya –jauh sebelum aku menanyakan hal ini padanya.

Bohong jika aku tadi bilang Jiwon tidak akan bisa menjawab hal ini. Dia pasti sangat memahaminya. Karena dia juga mengalaminya. Sama sepertiku.

"Percaya, tentu saja. Akhirnya Yang sangjangnim luluh juga kan setelah melihat usaha kita dan menjanjikan debut dalm jangka waktu dekat?"

Jiwon tersenyum lebar seakan-akan semua masalah sudah selesai sementara aku tersenyum palsu. Jiwon berpura-pura bodoh untuk tidak mengerti maksudku dan aku sedang berusaha berpura-pura bodoh untuk mempercayai kata-katanya.

Karena mau mengejar sampai kapanpun, hati Hanbin tetap untuk Jinhwan hyung dan Jiwon tak bisa menggantikannya. Sama sepertiku. Mau sampai kapanpun sekalipun Jiwon sudah menyerah tentang Hanbin, aku tidak akan memiliki Jiwon. Masih ada Chanwoo, Donghyuk, dan Junhoe yang jauh memerlukan kami.

Kami satu sama. Seri.

"Hah, sudahlah," Aku melompat turun dari ranjang, tak bisa menutupi ekspresi kecewaku. "Ingat, jangan coba-coba menyelinap ke dapur bibimu untuk makan mie soba," sahutku melanjutkan ceramah yang tadi sempat terpotong. Kuusap wajahku kasar. Rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang atau aku mulai melakonis? Ini kan sudah keputusanku untuk tidak akan bersama Jiwon apapun yang terjadi. Chanwoo masih memerlukanku, Donghyuk sayang setengah mati pada Jiwon dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan Junhoe...entahlah. Terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan jika aku nekat, lebih baik terluka satu orang daripada semuanya kan?

Ya, Jiwon pasti sakit hati berat jika tau aku, Song Yunhyeong yang selalu berkoar-koar dengan melabeli dirinya sebagai 'sahabat terbaik Jiwon, pengganti Hanbin jika tak ada' di lorong sekolah –sok akrab sembari memeluk lehernya ternyata menyukai dirinya. Aku, si Song Yunhyeong yang selalu bertindak tak baik hanya kepada dirinya ternyata menyukai Kim Jiwon.

Hah, benar-benar menggelikan. Ini cerita kan bukan genre drama, hanya tragis.

Ekspresi Jiwon tak tertebak, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti pajangan kucing di etalase toko, mungkin berpura-pura bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya. Atau justru memang dia bodoh?

Aku menghela nafas lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas, berhadapan dengan Jiwon selalu membuatku terus-menerus sakit kepala.

"Aku pergi dulu. Karena aku sudah jadi budakmu seharian, besok kau harus masuk. Jangan terus menyusah-"

Jiwon membuka suaranya tapi aku bertingkah tidak pernah mendengarnya dengan (buru-buru) keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Mendengar dengan jelas tiap kata yang terdengar serak itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Sudahlah, Song. Jangan banyak berharap.

Aku melangkah menuruni tangga, berharap aku pergi dan tak akan kembali menemuinya lagi.

.

.

 _'_ _Tidak bisakah kau tinggal? Dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal'_

.

.

"Jadi...bagaimana keadaaanmu?"

Aku yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk vanilla latte-ku terperangah mendengarnya. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu...ia hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanku?

Dasar, bodoh seperti biasanya. Tentu saja aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja!

Aku berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan? Kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku bersama Junhoe, huh kupikir aku akan berakhir menjadi babysitternya ternyata dia justru terlihat seperti lebih dewasa dari-"

"Kalau bersamaku...pasti tidak akan sebahagia ini ya?"

Sepasang manik mataku melotot ke arahnya. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Kau...masih bersama Donghyuk kan? Kalian tidak berpisah kan? Aku heran mengapa kau bisa menemuiku semudah ini," serobotku cepat. 5 tahun kehilangan waktu atau informasi dari mereka semua membuatku bisa gila!

Pemuda yang dahulu lebih suka memakai baju seadanya yang penting ada snapback tertawa pelan. Huh? Apa yang lucu?!

"Kkk~ berapa umurmu sekarang, _hyung_? 25? 26? Kau masih sama seperti dulu, tetap polos."

Aku mendengus keras mendengarnya. Ha-ha sangat lucu, Kim Jiwon. Apa dia tidak tahu waktuku itu tidak banyak?

"Kami baik-baik saja, Donghyuk sejak dua hari lalu pulang ke rumah ibunya. Katanya dia rindu. Setelah mendengar kabar pertunangan Jinhwan hyung dan Hanbin semakin dekat, Donghyuk menjadi lebih 'dewasa'."

"Kalian sendiri kapan?" Jiwon tertawa keras mendengarnya. Hah, selalu saja. Pasti dia akan menjawab 'itu belum ada di rencana masa depanku' ugh.

Aku tersenyum dibuatnya. Ah, anak itu...sudah besar saja. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana penampilannya sekarang, tapi dia selalu berusaha menghindari telepon atau berkontak denganku...

"Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa keluar dengan mudah tanpa ada Goo Junhoe atau Jung Chanwoo? Apalagi aku meminta kita bertemu di cafe tengah kota."

Pertanyaan yang sudah kutebak tetapi tetap saja kelu rasanya untuk menjawab. Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu Jiwon –ah tidak hanya dia saja tetapi semuanya, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Hanbin yang sedang ada proyek di Kanada dan Donghyuk.

"Chanwoo sedang reunian dengan teman-temannya, dia mengantarku terlebih dahulu kesini dan mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam jadi waktuku agak...lebih banyak? Junhoe sendiri..." aku meneguk air liurku dengan susah payah.

Saat aku sibuk merangkai kata-kata seminimal mungkin, Jiwon tiba-tiba memotong.

"Kau tau? Tawaranku saat aku sakit yang dulu masih sama dan masih terus berlaku. Bedanya sekarang bukan aku yang sakit, tapi kau."

Ya.

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah kau tinggal? Dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal."_

Itu yang ia katakan sekitar 5 tahun lalu dan seberapa keras ia terus menawarkan, sekeras mungkin aku menolaknya.

"Kau tau kan?" Aku mengulas senyum sesabar mungkin. Kita berdua hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kayu ini, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku akan menarik kerahnya lalu memukulnya sekuat tenaga kalau-kalau Jiwon bersiap untuk meremehkan Goo Junhoe di hadapanku seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku sudah terlalu terlambat. Ya, aku tau," Aku hendak menggelengkan kepalaku namun dia ada benarnya juga. "Jinhwan hyung," lanjutku berusaha untuk bisa bernafas senormal mungkin.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Mungkin bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Jinhwan hyung.

"Jinhwan hyung menjadi _slave_ Junhoe kalau kau tidak tau. Menjadi pemuas nafsu lebih tepatnya, kalau Hanbin tidak ada karena pergi maka Jinhwan hyung akan dibopong ke apartement kami dan...sudah bisa ditebak apa selanjutnya. Sejak kapan? Entahlah, aku sudah tau kalau Junhoe menginginkan Jinhwan hyung karena tubuhnya setahun sebelum kita semua berpencar dan mulai bertindak sejak 3 tahun lalu..." Aku mengulas senyum pahit, mengabaikan Jiwon yang tampak sangat terkejut. Aku tidak tau alasan dan enggan untuk mengetahuinya; kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan sakit hati.

"Jinhwan hyung tentunya menolak tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Setiap aku melakukan kesalahan atau mood Junhoe buruk, Jinhwan hyung akan berakhir mengenaskan. Hanbin tidak tau apa-apa maka dari itu..."

"Song Yunhyeong," Jiwon terlihat seperti kehilangan nafasnya saat memanggil namaku. Aku yang sejak awal sudah menundukkan kepala untuk menahan tangis perlahan-lahan menatapnya.

Ekspresinya mengeras meskipun air mata sudah menggenang.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya," suaraku terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "Aku memaksa Hanbin untuk segera bertunangan dengan Jinhwan hyung. Hari ini, tepatnya pagi ini aku sudah berhasil membebaskan Jinhwan hyung dari Junhoe dengan membiarkannya terbang menyusul Hanbin lalu kabur terserah mau kemana asalkan Junhoe tidak-"

"Hanya mendengar ceritamu saja aku tau bagaimana watak dari Junhoe DAN KAU MASIH NEKAT MEMBEBASKAN JINHWAN HYUNG?!" Tangisku seketika pecah. Tak seperti biasanya yang tak bersuara, kali ini suara tangisku terdengar keras dan begitu memuakkan.

Terdengar suara desisan sebelum disusul dengan suara tendangan pada meja malang ini.

"Geez, apa kau tau apa selanjutnya –tidak, tetapi resiko yang akan menimpamu? Junhoe pasti mempunyai alasan mengapa 4 tahun bersamamu dan kalian sudah bertunangan 3 tahun tetapi dia sama sekali tidak men-"

"Aku tahu," sahutku lirih, menahan suara isakkan yang sudah di ujung lidah. Aku kembali memandang ke bawah, terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. "Tapi aku percaya kalau Junhoe tidak akan menyakitiku mekipun hubungan kita sudah sangat tawar karena aku-"

"Yunhyeong _hyung_ ," Suaranya melembut. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mencapai lengan kananku tetapi aku menepisnya. Ini yang ia lakukan saat acara pertunanganku selesai, seakan-akan membawaku kabur tanpa memikirkan nasib Donghyuk adalah penyelesai masalah.

"Tidak tidak, _hyung_ tidak. Dengarkan aku dulu," Suaranya semakin melunak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tetapi Jiwon berhasil menggenggam tangan kananku, menggenggamnya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Keputusanmu sangat beresiko," bisiknya lembut dan ia berusaha mengusap telapak tanganku. "Kau...menjanjikan akan menikah dengannya kan? Pasti jaminan yang hyung berikan sangat besar sampai batang hidung Junhoe belum terlihat sampai saat ini karena ia melepaskan semua kenginan duniawinya namun sebagai gantinya, hyung memberikan seluruh milik hyung padanya."

Aku masih terdiam seribu bahasa saat Jiwon mengarahkan tanganku ke arah wajahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Song Yunhyeong. Aku akan mendukung keputusanmu, kalau kau menyesalinya aku akan selalu ada. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, hyung."

Aku memejamkan mataku seerat mungkin, sama seperti yang Jiwon lakukan saat permukaan kulit tanganku yang dingin mengusap lembut kulit wajahnya yang hangat.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Song. Kau harus kuat. Hanya perlu menjamin masa depan Chanwoo tanpa dirimu dan melepaskan Jiwon lalu semuanya selesai._

 _._

 **lah?repost?**

.

IYAAAA YANG MAREN TERNYATA ERROR HUHUHU BETAPA SLOWRESPONDNYA SAIA TENTANG HAL INI:"

 **guest :** aku? juga sedih bikinnya. why i so baper (bikinnya pas, pas lagi baper. takis) IYAAA DONGIE JAHAT BGT KOK DINISTAIN SIH DISINI BIASANYA MAKHLUK TERANIYAYA KEK JINAN JUGA HUHU:( yaps, kasian juga cause i feel u dongie:) amitamit, jangan sampe bubyar kek gitu:( MAKASIH UDAH BACA FF ABAL INI! MARI RAMAIKAN FF DONGIE/?

mau ngomong apa nih? lupa w:(( yaps, pastinya ini ngecewain bgt dan panjang banget karena telat dan ternyata hanya 'repost' why so funny lol. lupa gils mau ngomong apa, daripada banyakkin word ya kak bubay dulu deh. mungkin ffn kzl sama w karena maren senen, selamat beristirahat! - **jung**


	4. Prolog: Tidak tau apa-apa (Kim Hanbin)

**Sick (Prolog)** : Semua Tentang...

/

| all of iKON's member especially; Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Jung Chanwoo |

/

| Friendship, Life, opening-Romance? **(becareful, sad ending)** | **(ini 13 halaman, prepare for ngantuk-ness)**

* * *

 **Kim Hanbin**

Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang.

Aku hanya ingin membuat keluargaku bangga.

Aku ingin semua member yang menjadi tanggung jawabku bahagia.

Tak apa jika itu semua memerlukan pengorbanan yang berarti; mengorbankan masa muda, mempertaruhkan masa depan, melenyapkan senyum di bibirnya.

Setelah badai berlalu, selalu ada pelangi di baliknya.

Karena setelah itu, aku akan tersenyum sepuas, selama, dan selebar mungkin.

Melihat mereka semua bahagia, tertawa, dan tersenyum senang sudah memiliki arti tersendiri bagiku.

Karena bahagia sesederhana itu.

Jika mereka bahagia maka aku akan ikut bahagia.

.

.

 _~What am i living for? I living for my fans, for my team, for my family~_

.

.

Semakin lama aku memandangi kertas di hadapanku, semakin sering keningku berkedut nyeri.

' _Annyeonghaseyo, salam kenal. Nama saya Kim Jiwon, ah tidak-tidak tetapi Bobby Kim! CYD Kim haha! Aku ingin menjadi rapstar yang hebat! Mohon bimbing saya dengan baik!'_

Beban lain baru saja bertambah hari ini.

Dan tekanan semakin mendesaknya di sudut ruangan tergelap miliknya.

 _'_ _Kamu kapan pulang?'_

 _'_ _Debuthago...eomma...tunggu sampai aku debut, yakso'_

" _God..._ " Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya yang belum cukup lebat untuk ditata macam-macam seperti dulu. "Janjiku pada eomma...pada Hanbyul bahkan belum terwujudkan dan sekarang aku malah menjanjikan kebahagiaan seseo-"

"Hanbin?"

Hanbin –nama pemuda tersebut buru-buru memasukkan kertas ke dalam laci dan merapihkan alat tulisnya sebelum memutar bangku dan menunjukkan senyuman awkward.

"Ya tuhan," Seseorang (ternyata pemuda, siapa lagi huh) yang mengejutkannya tersebut bersandar lemah pada dinding studio –tentunya setelah ia memasuki lebih dalam ruangan sempit ini. "Kupikir kau kabur, Bin!"

Hanbin terkekeh pelan sebelum mengamit lengan pemuda mungil tersebut untuk mendekat. "Mau kabur kemana hm? Ke Busan saja nyasar."

"Busan kan jauh," cibirnya sebelum memilin-milin tali pengikat hoodie Hanbin.

Pemuda bermarga Kim ini menatap heran hyung kesayangannya. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Bukankah mewawancari sohib baru yang jauh-jauh datang dari Virginia lebih menyenangkan? Udara malam ini juga terasa sangat dingin, bagaimana kalau dia-

"Bin?" Yang dipanggil tak bisa menyunggingkan senyum. Bin, sederhana tetapi penuh makna. Orang-orang selalu memanggilnya 'Jiyong kecil' atau 'harapan YG baru' seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya tanpa mengetahui bebannya terasa makin berat tetapi 'Bin' terdengar menyenangkan. Hanbin selalu suka saat hyungnya –Jinhwan memanggil namanya yang terkesan kaku itu dengan kata 'Bin'. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukainya.

Kaitannya pada lengan Jinhwan semakin menguat. Jinhwan pastinya hendak menceritakan alasan di balik kedatangannya saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Keningnya berkerut sejenak sebelum tawanya meledak. "Hahaha! Aku sehat-sehat saja! Hyung apa maksud-"

"Soal..." Pilinannya pada tali hoodie Hanbin semakin menguat. "...Jiwon. Bobby."

Hanbin belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

Dalam rencananya, baru ada dirinya, YG sajangnim, Kwon Jiyong sunbaenim, Jinhwan, ibunya, dan Hanbyul.

Belum ada kata 'Jiwon' atau 'Bobby' di dalamnya.

Padahal jelas dia akan debut sebagai sebuah grup. Semakin anggota banyak bergabung, semakin cepat datangnya tanggal debut.

Bahkan ia tak sempat berkenalan lebih lanjut karena kapasitas otaknya sudah seperti melebihi batas.

Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu egois, belum pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Mungkin dia hanya memikirkan dirinya saja dan kebahagiaan seorang diri.

Seharusnya penambahan jumlah member sudah dapat ia duga dan tangani dengan cepat. Menunjukkan bahwa penambahan jumlah bukanlah sebuah masalah, kehadiran mereka bukanlah malapetaka.

Hanya tinggal mencocokkan jenis suara, memasukkan bagian yang sesuai untuk mereka dalam lagu, membuat koreo yang sesuai tak tak tak!

...Lalu bagaimana kalau member yang baru masuk ternyata baru mulai dari awal? Benar-benar... 'mentah'?

Hanbin tertawa remeh. Ini YG Entertainment bukan sekolah dance atau tempat kursus apalah itu! Kau tidak bisa dan tidak mampu? Keluar saja!

Tetapi jalan pikiran Yang Hyun Suk tak mudah untuk ditebak. Kalau menurutnya orang tersebut mempunyai aura menarik atau ciri khas –yang bisa saja tak sesuai dengan 'swag' YG maka beliau akan bilang 'ya' tanpa peduli apakah dia sudah tau apa saja teknik menyanyi atau basic menari.

"Bin?"

Hanbin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Persetanan dengan petinggi apapun itu.

Mereka bukanlah beban.

Mereka perlu diarahkan.

Dan dia yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Kim Hanbin seorang leader kan?

"Tidak masalah kok hyung!" Jinhwan mengadu pelan saat telapak tangan besar dongsaengnya menepuk keras punggungnya namun si pelaku tak menyadari tindakkan 'kekerasan'nya tersebut. "Aku pergi karena mau membuat lagu lagi hehe. Kenapa aku harus menyerah dan depresi? Justru ini terasa seperti tantangan!"

Ya, anggap saja ini tantangan yang membuat kehidupan trainee-nya tidak membosankan.

.

.

Jiwon tidak terkejut saat melihat Hanbin berdiri sendirian di pagar pembatas atap gedung tua ini.

Kemana lagi Hanbin pergi kalau tidak kemari? Ini gedung yang sangat tinggi sampai kau terasa dapat menggapai bintang-bintang yang gemerlap di langit malam. Atapnya benar-benar datar dan rata –gersang saat siang namun nyaman saat malam. Atap dorm mereka atau YG Building kalah dari ini semua.

"Hoi _dumbass_ ," Hanbin tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh. Saat semua orang meng- _admire_ kemampuannya terutama saat iKON menyabet piala penghargaan di usia muda, hanya Jiwon yang memakinya _dumbass;_ makian yang ditunjukkan terus kepada Hanbin saat kasus ayahnya dulu.

Dulu kata-kata itu terasa 'tepat masuk ke hati' namun juga terdengar konyol karena teman-teman idiotnya memakinya seperti itu tepat di hadapan Jiwon yang jauh lebih mengetahui kosakata makian dalam berbagai bahasa.

Kenangan yang indah namun sebentar lagi akan terlupakan.

Bahkan sekarang Hanbin mulai merasa perih mendengar kata itu. Takut akan rindu makian yang tertujukan padanya.

"Kau tau kan," Bahu tegang pemuda yang masih menyukai hello kitty ini terangkul. "Kalau keputusanmu itu-"

"Salah, egois, tak berperasaan. Ya ya ya, aku tau tak usah dijelas-"

"Eih, siapa bilang?" Hanbin menatap sangsi dan Jiwon mendelik.

Jiwon berdehem pelan. "Bukan seperti itu. Kau berpikiran rasional namanya. Tumben-tumbenan. Kau yakin nih?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan."

Jiwon mengangguk setuju.

"Aku benar-benar berjanji hyung."

"Hm?" Jiwon menoleh penuh ke arah Hanbin di sampingnya. Hanbin masih sibuk memandangi suasana malam Seoul.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada kalian."

"Hey," Pemuda bermata kecil ini tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyikut lengan Hanbin meskipun tau itu tak akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan kawannya.

Sebenarnya ada keinginan kecil di dalam hatinya untuk mendorong Hanbin saja dari atap gedung ini. Kesal melihat Hanbin terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi tau? Dan kau sepantaran dengan mereka juga. Kau sudah punya kehidupan pribadi sendiri; masih ingat ibu dan Hanbyul bukan? Member lain juga sudah punya kepentingan masing-masing –bukannya terlihat seperti individualisme tetapi keluarga lebih penting dari segalanya. Lebih diutamaan. Kalau kau terus seperti ini,"

Jiwon sengaja memberi jeda, sengaja untuk mengetahui bagaimana respon yang lebih muda ini. Ia sudah memperingati lebih dari dua kali di waktu berbeda-beda, di waktu dimana hidup mereka benar-benar sudah jatuh.

"...Hanya kau yang akan terluka karena terlalu memikirkan kami sementara kami...kau ingat Jinhwan hyung bukan? Bagaimana hubungan kalian nanti?"

"Maka dari itu aku membawa Jinhwan hyung bersamaku," jawab Hanbin mantap –atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan pernyataan yang dibeberkan untuk sekian kalinya oleh Jiwon.

"Tapi...aku memang belum merencanakan ke depannya. Aku harus mulai darimana, dengan Jinhwan hyung, lalu apakah harus meninggalkan ru-"

"Hanbin," Jika Hanbin lebih menyukai Jinhwan memanggilnya 'Bin' dengan suara lembutnya, maka ia lebih menyukai dipanggil Hanbin oleh Jiwon. Sarat akan kedataran dan nadanya penuh penekanan memang tetapi itu selalu membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran negatif atau kemungkinan yang sangat mustahil, sama seperti pengaruh mendengar kata 'Bin' keluar dari bibir kecil Jinhwan.

"Kita sudah tidak muda lagi tau? Otakmu itu...jangan terus kau paksa bagi-bagi. Di usia matang seperti ini kita harus sudah tau mau fokus kemana. Jika dulu dance, membuat lagu, variety show, tekanan agensi, tanggung jawab member, keluarga, dan Jinhwan hyung dapat kau tangani sekarang tidak lagi...Kau harus pilih salah sa-"

"Bagaimana denganmu...hyung?"

"Hah?" Jiwon menunjuk dirinya sangsi. "Aku?"

"Ya," Hanbin mengulas senyum lebar. "Hyung, sepertinya hyung lebih mengkhawatirkan semua member melebihi diriku."

"Oh...itu..." Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kembali ke dalam mode kekonyolannya dahulu. Dia sudah mempunyai banyak rencana hanya saja...

"Sejauh ini aku mau beristirahat dulu bersama keluarga. Soal calon...aku sudah punya, keluargaku setuju tapi..."

"Bukan Donghyuk?" Jiwon terdiam, tak punya nyali untuk membalas atau menatap Hanbin barang sejenak saja. Pemuda manis itu sudah Hanbin anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri jadi tebak saja apa yang terjadi kalau Jiwon...

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa hidup tenang," keluh Hanbin membuang pandangannya, gemerlapnya Seoul di malam hari seperti mengejek hidupnya saja.

"Adik-adikku, member lain...bahkan mereka tidak mau setelah ini mau kemana, tidak tau perasaan sendiri, tidak tau apa itu cinta...bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka hidup di zaman kejamnya duni-"

"Fokus saja pada kepentinganmu!" seru Jiwon agak gusar. Ucapan Hanbin...tidak bisa ia elak tetapi Jiwon yakin ia bisa mengatasinya; tak peduli hasilnya baik atau apa setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. "Kami polos seperti ini karena kau terlalu melindungi kami, menutup mata kami dari kejamnya dunia. Kami tidak dewasa karena-"

"Tuh kan benar," Hanbin tertawa renyah, tawa pertama yang Jiwon dengar saat berkenalan dengan Hanbin secara 'terhormat'. Tawa berkat tindakan konyolnya kala itu. Tawa yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Ini semua salahku. Jadi aku jugalah yang harus menyelesai-"

"Hanbin!" Jiwon berteriak marah. Sudah cukup. Saat Hanbin mengambil keputusan untuk membuat iKON bubar secara tak langsung di atap gedung YG tadi, Jiwon benar-benar ingin memukul rahangnya telak sampai babak belur tetapi saat itu atensinya terfokuskan ke hal yang lain.

Saat ini ia agak merasa menyesal karena lebih mementingkan kepentingannya ketimbang menutup mulut Kim Hanbin. Seharusnya benar, ia memukul Hanbin saja tadi agar dia tidak bicara macam-macam begini.

"Usia kita semua sudah matang, sudah saatnya Donghyuk berpikir dewasa bahwa kita semua mempunyai kehidupan pribadi juga, berpisah bukan berarti ikatan 4 tahun lebih kita ini hilang. Biarkan saja Dong-"

"Bagaimana dengan Junhoe?"

Jiwon terdiam.

"Yunhyeong? Bahkan Yunhyeong lebih tua dariku dan dirimu!"

"Aku...tidak tau," jawab Jiwon putus asa. "Aku sama sekali tidak tau mengapa Junhoe mengambil keputusan seperti itu dan jalan pikiran Yunhyeong ataupun Junhoe...tidak bisa ditebak. Mungkin Yunhyeong pikir ini akan sedikit membahagiakan Junhoe jika ia memutuskan untuk bersama si Goo-"

"Itu akan menjadi awal dari masalah baru."

Jiwon sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Dari nada bicaranya, Hanbin belum tau siapakah yang sudah mengisi hatinya setelah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau," Jiwon menjawabnya ragu. "Setidaknya mereka punya Chanwoo untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, di sisiku ada Donghyuk untuk menasihati Junhoe, dan Jinhwan hyung...bisa menyadarkan mereka berdua."

Hanbin tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu. Pemuda dengan bahu tegangnya hanya berlalu saja melewati Jiwon dan memilih menuju ke tangga –bermaksud turun.

Jiwon tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hanbin. Sejak awal bertemu, sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, sejak dirinya jatuh hati pada Kim Hanbin, dan sekarang.

Tetapi rasa untuk membagi beban berat yang ditanggung Hanbin sendirian masih tetap ada, meskipun keinginannya tak sama seperti dulu.

Dulu, Jiwon mau membantu berbagai beban karena ia mencintai Hanbin sekarang karena Hanbin sangat perlu pertolongan.

Atau Jinhwan yang sesungguhnya memerlukan pertolongan?

.

.

Aku tengah menaikkan sebelah celana training saat melihat bayangan pemuda di ujung jalan marah-marah pada ponselnya sendiri. postur tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa umurnya tak beda jauh dariku tapi tingkah tak bisa diamnya-

"Hei, dari sini ke sungai Han kan cukup ja-yah yah yah! Song Yunhyeong! Jangan tutup teleponnya! Tak sopan, aish..."

Song Yunhyeong?

Kepalaku sedikit dimiringkan.

Siapa lagi yang memanggil Yunhyeong hyung selain si setengah idiot itu?

"Kimbab? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponsel bodoh itu dan menatap idiot lurus ke arahku yang langsung memasang ekspresi datar.

Jelas itu benar-benar seorang Kim Jiwon.

"Ah, Hanbin?" Dia masih nyengir pedopil gila ke arahku dan berlari kecil seperti anak-anak ke arahku. Tentunya, aku langsung melempar tatapan jijik akan cengirannya.

Diam-diam melihatnya muncul membuatku merasa agak tenang.

Masa bodoh, bukan posisi yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini tetapi aku bersyukur melihatnya disini dengan ekspresi bahagia tanpa harus mengetahui alasan dibalik kedatangannya. Setidaknya dia tidak separahku yang _overworked,_ yang terpenting anak satu ini ingat dorm dan kami semua tanpa perlu repot-repot kami –atau lebih tepatnya, Yunhyeong menyeret tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa karena overworked atau minimal menghancurkan pintu practice kami.

"Kau pasti tadi habis menelepon Yunhyeong-hyung," sahutku mulai mengulas senyum sumringah setelah membalas salam hi-fivenya. Cengirannya makin lebar saat aku merangkul bahunya dan kami mulai jalan beriringin seperti kembar dempet.

Dia tergelak hebat sebelum mengambil langkah-langkah. Berkat posisiku di sebelahnya, aku bisa lebih memperhatikan garis rahangnya.

 _Tenang, Hanbin. Selama ada Jiwon maka semua member akan baik-baik saja. Jiwon bisa diandalkan jadi kalau kau tidak ada-_

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Bukan, setidaknya dia bisa menjaga diri dan orang lain. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya lagi kalau debut kami hanya janji semata._

Senyumku makin melebar. Bahkan Jiwon tampak bersinar dan mampu menjaga Jinhwan _hyung_ kalau aku tidak pernah bisa mampu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Atau mungkin...Yunhyeong, Donghyuk?

 _Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Ya ya, tenang saja._

"Hey," Aku menjotos lengan atasnya, cengirannya semakin menggila dan itu membuatku ngeri. "Cengiranmu itu kan selalu muncul kalau ada Yun-hei! Kau dengar aku tidak, kimbab?!" tanyaku mulai memukuli punggungnya berkali-kali tetapi ia tidak merespon dan masih berdiri tegak dengan posisi lenganku sudah memiting leher. Sialan sekali anak ini! apa aku harus menarik kata-katak barusan? Dia sama sekali tidak berubah menjadi dewasa! Sama-sama mengkhawatirkan seperti hari pertama training-nya!

"Dengar kok, Bin," ujarnya setenang air seraya melepaskan pitinganku. Biasa, sok keren level Kim Jiwon sialan. Dia selalu sok keren kalau itu menyangkut Yunhyeong hyung. Apa benar dia bisa menghidupi Yunhyeong hyung di kehidupan nanti?

"Pasti semua ini gara-gara Yunhyeong hyung!" tudingku yang membuatnya menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Aku memberikan gestur dengan menggoyangkan ponselku sampai kepalaku tetapi dia semakin tampak kebingungan.

"Ada a-"

"Sana bob jadian sama Yunhyeong hyung! Ckckck, ternyata dia lebih over daripada seorang Kim Jinhwan...tadi dia meneleponku, ceramah panjang lebar makanya aku mau pulang apalagi waktu bilang kau membawa ma-"

"Eeeh! Tunggu dulu!" serunya menyetop ocehanku yang sedang asik-asiknya. Aku membuka mulut untuk menyerukan protesan saat ia menatap lurus ke depan, seperti tengah menerawang.

"Aku dan Yunhyeong tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami tidak naksir satu sama lain, bahkan aku tidak berpikir nanti ke depannya aku dan Yunhyeong kalau bersama entah jadi seperti apa," elakku terlihat setengah bergumam. Mungkin dia...membayangkannya?

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tidak terdengar buruk juga tapi tak bisa dibayangkan. Yunhyeong hyung mungkin awalnya kepayahan tapi Kimbab hanya sulit diatur bukan menyusahkan. Apalagi mereka sejenis; tidak pernah terlihat suka pada seseorang atau bercerita tentang cin-

-tunggu, apa?!

Keningku berkerut sejalan dengan telapak tanganku yang melayang ke arah belakang kepalanya seraya mengumpat.

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu?! Aku tau sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku dan sekarang aku mengucapkannya dalam keadaan sadar, bodoh! Bukan mabuk atau apapun! Memangnya aku kau, huh? Aku tidak mendukung kalian, kasian Yunhyeong hyung karena nanti dia akan mengurus orang seper-"

Jiwon menepuk pundakku yang baru terasa begitu kaku dan tegang seperti kawan lama lalu berkat sunggingan senyum normal –tanpa ada pedopil, respon jijik, atau gigi kelewatan maju ini diumbar kemana-mana. Hanya senyum biasa.

Aku sempat tertegun sebentar saat ia bersuara.

"Tenanglah, Kim. Kita pasti debut, iKON pasti debut. Yang sajangnim akan benar-benar rugi dan bangkrut kalau tidak mendebutkan kita. Apalagi kita baru ditolak 30 lagu, masih ada 20 lagu lagi untuk ditolak seperti Winner hyung. Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, oke? Santai saja, seperti sedang bermain, sepertiku hehe,"

"Tsk," _Wtf_ menggelikan sekali _dude_! Aku melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya dengan gaya yang selalu dicemooh netizen sebagai gaya arogant, kekurangan bagi artis YG bagi mereka –apalagi untuk dijadikan sasaran cemoohan kami berdua. "Sok puitis, nilai bahasa Korea-mu saja di suneung kemarin masih parah sekali. Lagipula apa tadi? Kim? Margamu juga Kim, _stupid_."

Tetapi aku tidak marah. Aku tidak bisa menyembuyikan pergerakkan _apple's cheeks_ -ku yang agak naik, sedikit mengulum senyuman yang jarang sekali kutunjukkan oleh seorang leader yang harus bersikap keras.

"Ayo pulang! Yunhyeong hyung pasti menunggu kita! Katanya banyak makanan yang kau beli ya? Tidak adil," Aku mengulas senyum jahil yang pastinya tak bisa ia lihat. "Tapi aku satu langkah didepanmu! Yo-hyung bilang rindu padaku jadi mau aku cepat pulang hehe."

Jiwon tampaknya sadar bahwa aku menggodanya jadi dia menarik bahuku sekaligus beanieku yang hebatnya bisa mengejarku sejauh ini.

"YA! YUNHYEONG ITU RINDU PADAKU! Tadi aku menggodanya bahwa ia kode minta ditemani tidur lalu aku disumpahi masuk sungai han. Bilang saja malu haha~"

"Jadi kau sudah mendeklarasikan milikmu nih?" godaku sekali lagi dan dia langsung berteriak keras di telingaku.

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU KIM HANBIN!"

Aku tertawa keras dan berlari menjauhi dirinya yang mencak-cak di tengah kegelapan trotoar. Orang gila. Mungkin kalian berpikir dia yang hobi meledekku tetapi sesungguhnya...haha!

 _Hah~_

Aku harus berpikir ulang untuk merestui mereka. Kimbab tak pernah berbohong dan aku tadi berbohong; Yunhyeong hyung sama sekali tak bilang soal rindu apalah itu, semua omong kosong. Kimbab percaya saja karena Yunhyeong hyung hobinya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya; tetapi bukan dengan cara mengancam seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jiwon.

Itu pertanda dia sangat menyayangi Jiwon; seperti yang dilakukan Jinhwan hyung padaku (ngomong-ngomong aku menanyakannya langsung setelah kemarahannya mereda berkat ciumanku hoho).

Yunhyeong hyung jelas menyayanginya. _I'm sure about that_.

.

.

 _Kim Jiwon bikin susah saja!_

 _Thanks God_ aku tidak mengatakannya di depan yang bersangkutan. Jiwon benar-benar anak sial, tidak bisakah dia serius saja kali ini? Ini adalah acara terpenting yang pernah ada!

 _"Masih belum ditemukan juga, Bin?"_ Suara Jinhwan hyung terdengar di ujung telepon. Hah, bahkan ini sampai membuat Jinhwan hyung khawatir. Bagaimana dengan...

 **DEG!**

 _Yunhyeong hyung!_

Aku yang baru menyelusuri taman depan gereja langsung berlari berbalik arah. Tidak kembali ke dalam melainkan menuju ke ruangan khusus di belakang gereja. Tempat dimana yang mempunyai acara memantapkan pilihannya untuk bertunangan disana.

.

.

"Yunhyeong hyu-JIWON?!" Yunhyeong hyung yang duduk di depan cermin rias ikut serta untuk menoleh sementara Jiwon yang langsung muncul batang hidungnya saat aku membuka pintu menatapku tajam.

Seperti bukan seseorang yang kukenal.

Aku melambaikan tangan, agak terkejut melihat Yunhyeong hyung yang sudah 2 tahun ini tak terlihat sama sekali semenjak bersama Junhoe. Pipinya semakin berisi namun tubuhnya kurus kering.

Tetapi menyadari kehadiran Jiwon, senyumku berubah menjadi senyum gugup.

Apa-apaan ini?

"A-ah, Hanbin," sepertinya Yunhyeong hyung menyadari suasana yang mencekik ini. selain itu karena dia bertemu denganku juga...mungkin.

Ia buru-buru menggulung lengan jasnya hingga kulit tak sehatnya tertutup sempurna oleh kain putih bersih tersebut.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua tidak masuk kemari," Caranya tersenyum dan membagi kebahagiaannya tidak berubah. Syukurlah. "Kalian benar-benar tak berubah ckckck."

"Ehe," Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal. Benar juga, kami sudah di akhir usia kepala dua namun sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang anak kecil yang habis bermain kejar-kejaran dan berakhir masuk ke ruangan yang salah.

"Kabar hyung-"

"Nanti saja bertanyanya, waktu kita masih banyak," Jiwon brengsek. Suasana berusaha kucairkan namun seenaknya dia mendorongku keluar! Kapan lagi kesempatanku untuk menemui hyung yang ternyata rindu-able ini?! kau tau sendiri betapa protektifnya seorang Goo Jun-

"Aku menyukaimu, ani mencintaimu Kim Hanbin."

 **DEG!**

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, itu yang kualami sekarang.

Aku terkejut bukan karena pernyataannya melainkan...sorot matanya.

Kosong.

Dia tidak nampak habis menangis dan ingat kalau Kim Jiwon tidak pernah berbohong bukan?

Jadi pernyataannya benar adanya namun...tatapannya...Jiwon tidak habis menangis kan?

Apa...

"Tenang saja, Bin," Ia mengulas senyum miris, tanpa sadar mengiris hatiku pula. Aku...tidak pernah melihat Jiwon yang seperti ini. Ia selalu terlihat ceria dimanapun sekalipun lagu ciptaannya baru dilempar di depan wajahnya. Apa mungkin ini adalah sosok Kim Jiwon yang sebenarnya?

Tapi apa? Apa yang berusaha ia tutupi selama ini? Apa gunanya? Jadi selama ini...ia menutupinya dariku? Dariku yang mengenalnya hampir seperempat hidupku? Selama ini...dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan padaku? Hanya berpura-pura baik-baik sa-

 _"_ _Ya, apa sebutan kalian di korea? Bitch? Jerk? Dickhead atau...ah, dumbass? Oh tidak tidak, itu sebutan untuk kecintaan kalian bukan, si Kim Hanbin ini?" Jiwon melempar senyum meremehkan pada sekelompok siswa yang baru saja mengajakku bercanda secara berlebihan. Lengannya yang menyentuh bahuku semakin mengerat._

 _"_ _Ohhh! Iljin! Astaga, maafkan aku ya aku ini si cerdas dari Virginia tau? Ah, apa kalian tidak tau Virginia dimana?" Aku mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat. Tidak banyak namun cepat dan satu orang. Itu pasti Jinhwan hyung._

 _Ah, betapa lemahnya aku._

 _"_ _Dengar baik-baik semuanya kalau kalian mau tetap hidup!" Jiwon berteriak keras. Urat-urat di lehernya menyembul keluar. "Aku ini iljin tau? Iljin di Amerika lebih kejam dari Korea TAU? Jadi kalau kalian berani mengacau pada anak ini, aku teman iljin Amerikanya, teman yang sangat mengerti dirinya SECARA TAK LANGSUNG KALIAN MENANTANGKU!"_

...Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kim Jiwon.

"Aku sudah mencintai Kim Donghyuk sekarang jadi no need to worry about Jin-"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" hanya itu yang bisa kutanyakan dan Jiwon nampak terkejut. "Kenapa baru...sekarang?"

Jiwon terkekeh. "Aku hanya mau menjadi jujur saja sih, lega rasanya. Kalau aku dulu bilang, kau akan menerimaku begitu? Menyesal ya? hey, kau dan jinny hyung sudah mabuk asmara tau," Seharusnya aku bernafas lega mendengar suara tawanya tetapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan.

Jadi selama ini dia menderita. Jiwon selalu mendukung aksiku bersama Jinhwan hyung tetapi ternyata...

Mungkin benar, aku terlalu egois. Aku, Kim Hanbin tetap seorang egois seperti aku yang dulu saat mendengar kedatangan Jiwon sebagai trainee. Mau seberapa banyak umurku bertambah, aku sama saja. Aku tidak berubah atau melakukan suatu progress.

"Kau berbohong."

Jiwon kembali terkejut tapi ia buru-buru menutupinya. "Soal dirimu? Kau tau aku tidak bisa berbohong! Tentu saja ti-"

"Soal Donghyuk," Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir. "Kukira...2 tahun yang lalu kau hanya ragu semata karena memilih untuk memperjuangkan Donghyuk ternyata memang dari awal tidak," Senyumku terulas manis. "Justru karena kau tidak bisa berbohong aku bisa mene-"

"Jangan sok tahu," Nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin dan aku menyukainya. Sekarang tidak ada kepura-puraan lagi. Kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk berkelahi sampai babak belur sekarang –meskipun di dekat tempat suci begini.

Aku menghela nafas. Pernyatan bahwa dia menyukaiku yang bukan bohong belakang memang mengejutkan karena itu menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah terluka terlalu lama selama ini tetapi mengetahui Jiwon membohongi perasaannya sendiri...

 _"_ _Pokoknya aku sangat suka Yunhyeong. Neomu joah! Aish, aku bisa gila kalau memikiran apa saja yang membuatku menyukainya!"_

Itu perkataan Jiwon (tak sengaja kudengar) beberapa minggu setelah ketidaksukaannya atas kehadiran seorang Song Yunhyeong sebagai anggota grup kami.

Dan ternyata dia tidak main-main.

"Jika ini menyangkut Yunhyeong hyung," Kubiarkan ada jeda sejenak. Beruntungnya kami sudah agak jauh dari gereja. "Relakan saja. Kau baru mencintai Yunhyeong saja, belum merasakan cinta yang lain. Hidupmu tidak akan berakhir disi-"

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" Ucapan yang menusuk tapi aku tidak takut. 2 tahun lepas dari kilatan blitz kamera membuatku lebih kebal karena aku melindungi diriku sendiri, tak ada agensi yang akan menutup-nutupi.

"Ah~Atau lebih tepatnya...tau apa kau tentang Yunhyeong sampai membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

 **DEG!**

Aku..tidak pernah mendengar pendapat Yunhyeong hyung dari sisinya. Ia selalu diam saja.

Benar juga, bagaimana kalau...Yunhyeong hyung justru tidak mencintai Junhoe? bagaimana kalau ini...hanya keterpaksaan karena suatu ha-

 **DEG!**

 _Genggaman tanganku semakin menguat pada jari-jari tangan mungil seorang Kim Jinhwan. Tetapi fokusku tidak terpecahkan. Ekspresi sedih semua orang benar-benar menyakiti hatiku, wajah-wajah mereka akan terus terngiang-_

 _Keningku berkerut dalam. Jiwon nampak ragu saat tangannya digenggam oleh Donghyuk yang masih tak berhenti menangis, pandangannya tidak tentu arah antara Yunhyeong dengan Jun-_

 _Kenapa harus mereka? Yunhyeong hyung juga terlihat kecewa dan ketakutan, semua menjadi satu sementara Junhoe...tampak berbangga diri?_

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan mereka...bertiga? apa yang berusaha disembunyikan dan tidak kuketahui selaku leader pada saat itu? jelas kerumitan mereka terjadi tidak dalam jangka waktu sebulan dua bulan tetapi bertahun-tahun!

Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Kalau Yunhyeong tak mencintai Junhoe? kalau Junhoe memaksakan kehendaknya? Kalau Yunhyeong dan Jiwon...

...saling mencintai?

Lalu kenapa Yunhyeong harus menerima pertunangan ini? tidak enak hati pada Donghyuk atau tidak mengetahui perasaan Jiwon padanya?

Aku tertawa miris.

"Kau benar," tawaku semakin mengeras. "Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang terlihat depresi disini tetapi kalian semua lebih menanggung banyak beban. Aku tidak becus. Lebih baik aku menutup mulut dan telingaku, bertingkah bahwa aku paling menderita disini seperti dulu...benar?"

Jiwon tak memberi respon. Wajahnya tetap datar.

Benar, dari awal aku bukan leader yang baik. Pengorbananku sia-sia. Semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tidak berguna.

Aku hanya sampah yang bertingkah seperti paling menderita disini dan tampak mengenal mereka semua.

.

.

 **-tbc**

.

.

tak bisa berkata-kata...saya baper waktu bikin ini. maaf:( jadi panjang gak berfaedah gini:( binhwan moment disini gak ada? ada kok nanti, keluarin dulu tokoh pendukungnya ehe. yang enak ya /apaan terus project binhwan baru? tunggu, buku bahasa mandarin saia ilang:") semua ada disana (buku bahasa inggris juga huhu padahal kerangka jinhoon ada disana, how careless i am) jadi gatel mau publish binhwan alias gatot jadi penutup atau nyari ide cadangan jinhoon ya?

dengan otak buntu, **jung**


	5. Kebahagiaan (Jung Chanwoo)

**Sick** : Kebahagiaan

| all of iKON's member especially; Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Jung Chanwoo |

| Friendship, Life, opening-Romance? (becareful, sad ending)|

* * *

 **Jung Chanwoo**

 _"_ _Nanti Chanwoo kalau besar mau jadi apa heum?"_

Kalau aku kecil tidak sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu, aku pasti akan menjawabnya apa saja;benar-benar apa saja yang pasti berhubungan dengan kegiatan yang sedang kutekuni misalnya bermain mobil tank, aku akan pasti akan bilang ingin menjadi tentara. Lalu membaa buku, tak jauh-jauh dari pendongeng atau penulis. Itu yang Ibu katakan tiap aku menanyakan balik mengapa orang-orang tampak keheranan dengan cita-citaku yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Ternyata itu salahku hehe.

"Hah~" Aku menghela nafas sebelum merapatkan jaketku, angin malam ini benar-benar menghajar kota Seoul.

Bibirku mengerucut. Kenapa pula pertemuan sepenting ini di adakan pagi-pagi sekali? Dan baru diberitahukan tadi malam, aku jadi belum ada persiapan sama sekali kalau-kalau nanti akan dijejali ajang unjuk bakat!

Musim panas rasa musim semi ini. Parah, musim _swing_.

Rajutan langkahku terhenti seketika ujung sepatuku sudah menyentuh lantai khas gedung ini, gedung YG.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang pesimis atau sangat percaya diri tetapi...

 _"_ _Chanwoo yakin mau disini?"_

 _Aku mengangguk yakin. Kenapa tidak? Itu saja yang dipikiranku._

 _"_ _Jadi benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi ya..."_

 _Aku mendongak, tak sengaja melemparkan ekspresi kecewa yang langsung mengalir._

 _Ayah tidak..._

 _Ibu yang berada di sisi kananku langsung mengusak rambut._

 _"_ _Maksud ayah bukan begitu," ujarnya hangat._

 _"_ _Lalu ibu..."_

 _Ayah menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menepuk bahuku pelan. "Penyanyi ya...hmm...harus berusaha keras."_

 _Aku mengangguk kembali._

 _"_ _Jadi cita-citamu sekarang penyanyi? Bukan tentara, dokter, guru, atau apapun yang dulu kamu umbar?" Kakak laki-lakiku muncul dari belakang, seperti biasa tersenyum mengejek._

 _Buru-buru kukepalkan tangan. Awas saja! Kalau bukan karena sekedar riset kesini, aku akan-_

 _"_ _Selama Chanwoo bahagia sih, pastinya kami semua mendukung."_

 _Eh?_

 _Ibu buru-buru menarik lengan Ayah. "Dia masih 16 tahun, apa tidak terlalu serius?"_

 _"_ _Tahun depan 17 tahun dan kita tidak tau dia akan debut cepat atau apa. Pastinya usia 17 tahun itu tidak dapat dihindari."_

 _Ayah langsung melemparkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Kamu senang menyanyi? Seperti mencurahkan-"_

 _"_ _Tak semantap saat jadi aktor," yah tentu saja, aku kan masih TK waktu itu._

 _Kakak berhenti mengejekku tepat dia berada pas depan pagar –dasar._

 _"_ _Benar kata Ayah! Selama kau bahagia, tak masalah! Bahagia melakukannya, berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan, mencurahkan hidupmu untuk itu!"_

Meski sudah di hadapan gedung penuh harapan, sampai sebesar ini aku masih bingung mau jadi apa.

Bahkan aku tidak tau 'bahagia' itu apa

 _Masuk YG yang diidam-idamkan...apa benar bisa membuat bahagia? Apa bisa menciptakan perasaan 'aku ingin mencurahkan hidupku untuk itu' seperti kata kakak?_

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan selama ini.

Perasaan menggebu-gebu, ambisius, bergemuruh...

Apa itu pantas untuk disebut bahagia ya?

"YA YA YA!"

Lamunanku buyar, seiringan dengan rasa basah-basah dingin di-

"ASTAGA!"

Seketika tubuhku langsung ditarik mundur dan beberapa pemuda yang lebih pendek dariku menerjang –menggantikan posisiku.

Aku meringis.

Aku saja tidak bisa menghadapinya apalagi-

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya seseorang yang tadi menyadarkanku dengan wajah tertekuk. Kim Donghyuk namanya.

"Maaf _hyung_ ," Aku meringis pelan. "Melamun."

"Penyakit lama itu," Hanbin _hyung_ muncul dengan membawa...tabung pemadam?-_-

"Kirain kebakaran seperti kemarin," jawabnya ringan saat kulempar tatapan aneh.

"Nyaris," ralat seseorang bak malaikat di antara kami bertujuh disini. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak bernafas seberisik mungkin menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tapi tetap saja melamun itu bukan hal baik sih," Ia meringis pelan sebelum menarik tangan kananku yang menimbul kebingungan.

"Tidak ada luka serius, syukur-"

"Hoksi uri Song Yunhyeong!"

"Waih jinjja!"

"Udah woi udah! Beres-beres!"

"Dasar tukang nyuruh."

"Junhoe muncul waktu nyuruh-nyuruhan doang:("

Aku kembali meringis.

Mereka semua disini...yang membuatku bahagia.

Senang, sedih kami sama-sama berjuang disini. Menunggu hal yang tak pasti, saling bersaling, saling berjuang sehingga bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

Itulah yang membuatku bahagia, fakta bahwa aku tidak berjuang sendirian. Fakta berkat keberadaan mereka, aku semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar 'cita-cita'ku yang masih dalam ujicoba, apakah bisa disebut cita-cita.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka saja sih...

Pemuda manis di hadapanku mencibir. "Dasar bermulut wanita. Pergi saja yuk?"

Siapa yang berani menolak ajakkan Yunhyeong _hyung_ yang manis sih?

Siapa yang berani menolak _hyung_ yang satu-satunya tertawa saat perkenalan dan berkata 'wajah kita mirip satu sama lain'?

Siapa yang berani menolak uluran tangannya yang kehangatannya tak pernah berubah?

Aku sih tidak=))

Karena Yunhyeong hyung-lah yang membuatku yakin bahwa menyanyi memang impianku. Yang membuatku bertahan sejauh ini.

Apa sebenarnya Yunhyeong hyung-lah bahagiaku?

Kalau ya, aku tetap ingin melihat senyumnya. Tetap ingin mendengar suara tawanya. Tetap ingin merasakan kasih sayangnya.

Demi kebahagiaannya yang terasa seperti kebahagiaanku juga.

.

.

Misiku sekarang adalah membuat semua member bahagia, terutama Yunhyeong _hyung_.

Agar aku dapat merasakan lebih lama dan harus menggali lebih dalam kebahagiaan yang katanya menyenangkan hati dan menggelitik itu.

Agar penyanyi sebagai cita-citaku tergapai.

Jadi saat melihat Donghyuk _hyung_ berlari secepat kilat setelah berjongkok di hadapan sepatu kets milik kami, keningku berkerut.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bertingkah aneh.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengejarnya.

Manik matanya bergerak tak karuan, menghindari sepasang manikku yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

 _Ada yang disembunyikan._

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," Donghyuk _hyung_ mulai bergerak tak nyaman, aku sudah menghimpitnya di sudut ruangan.

"Apa benda berkilau yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya itu bukan apa-apa?"

Langsung saja matanya menatap nyalang ke arahku.

"Sudah tau apa saja kau, anak baru?"

"Tidak banyak," jawabku ringan. "Setidaknya semuanya tetap tak akan terasa banyak jika _hyung_ tidak menjelaskan alasannya, maksudku halo?" Aku berpura-pura memasang ekspresi heran. "Kita satu tim? _Hyung_ mau bilang kalau bersaing secara tidak sehat tapi kurasa alasannya bukan itu sa-"

Tiba-tiba tatapannya melunak dan itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Hanya kepada Yunhyeong _hyung_...Karena satu tim? Kurasa tidak," Ia terkikik setelah berhasil mengulangi kata-kataku. "Jinhyeong yang nekat tak berlatih, akulah yang sudah mempengaruhinya," Bibirnya menjadi mengkilap saat lidahnya menyapu permukaannya. "Sayangnya sekarang tidak berguna lagi pengaruhku."

Tu-tunggu...apa? Jadi waktu itu Jinhyeong murung dan tidak mau diajak bicara setelah dimarahi Hanbin _hyung_ bukan karena mulai malas berlatih saja...?

"Dugaanku benar, ada yang berbeda denganmu dan Yunhyeong _hyung_."

"Ada yang berbeda denganmu juga," sahutku tak mau kalah. Apa salah jika melindungi orang lain?

Donghyuk tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita sama-sama 'ada yang berbeda' bukan? Aku baru saja mendapatkan ide...bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

"Jangan aneh," sahutku cukup kasar dan harus kuakui terlalu berani. "Memangnya hanya karena 'ada yang berbeda' itu bisa? _Hyung_ saja tidak tau apa maksudku dan aku tidak tau maksud hyu-"

"Sederhana saja," Tatapan nyalangnya, alarm tubuhnya yang menandakan bahaya, dan matanya yang berusaha menghindar benar-benar sudah lenyap. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan sekarang ia berani menatapku tajam!

"Kau suka dengan Yunhyeong _hyung_ maka dari itu kau berusaha membuatnya bahagia, tak ada kesedihan. Aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum tersenyum miring. "Jiwon _hyung_ , tentu saja."

Keningku berkerut. Ada hubungan apa Jinhyeong dan Bobby _hyung_ sampai Jinhyeong kena? Tidak-tidak, ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting lagi! Apa maksud dari kata...

"Su-suka?" tanyaku tak bisa menutupi kebingunganku. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya-"

"Kau begitu naif."

Mataku menatapnya tajam.

"La-lagipula," Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa nafasku memburu. Aneh. Aku ini kenapa? "Ke-kenapa aku harus bekerja sama denganmu kalau tujuan _hyung_ itu untuk melukai Yunhyeong _hyung_!"

...Kenapa harus Yunhyeong _hyung_ jika itu berhubungan dengan Bobby _hyung_? Hanbin _hyung_ bahkan lebih dekat dengan Bobby _hyung_...

Donghyuk _hyung_ tersenyum sebelum mendorong pelan bahuku, aku yang tak siap agak mundur ke belakang mengakibatkan dirinya terbebas dariku.

"Kalau kita bekerja sama; kau harus berusaha agar Yunhyeong _hyung_ terus berada di sampingmu. Maka aku akan menjauh dari Yunhyeong _hyung_ karena sibuk menarik Jiwon _hyung_ untuk ber-"

"Maksudmu...menjauhkan mereka berdua?" tanyaku berusaha menyimpulkan dan ya, Donghyuk _hyung_ mengangguk pasti sembari tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat manis saat tersenyum ditimpa sinar matahari begitu tapi mengingat tindakkan buruk yang hendak ia lakukan pada Yunhyeong _hyung_...

Aku harusnya berhati-hati. Mulutnya sangat manis.

"Sama-sama menguntungkan bukan?" Lesung pipinya mulai nampak. "Kau mendapatkan Yunhyeong dan aku mendapatkan Jiwon. Kita berdua sama-sama mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kita cari bukan?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu," Aku mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya. Tindakkan nekat tetapi Donghyuk yang masih merasa di bawah ancamanku mulai melangkah mundur, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tau kalau aku mencari kebaha-"

"Kita seumuran ingat?" Sepasang bahunya terangkat ringan dan ekspresinya terlihat santai sekali. "Masa remaja, mencari jati diri, mencari arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Yeah, itu biasa yang kita alami."

Sepasang manik mataku menyipit. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Dan apa tindakkan seperti tadi terlihat seperti 'mencari jati diri'? Mencari kebahagiaan? Tidak, kau menyeram-"

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU?!"

"Setidaknya aku tau, baik Jiwon _hyung_ , Yunhyeong _hyung,_ apalagi Hanbin _hyung_ tidak akan menyukai tindakanmu kalau mereka tau!" Aku membalas dengan jeritan pula. Belum pernah aku seberani ini dan jujur aku terkejut akan diriku yang sekarang.

Wajah Donghyuk _hyung_ masih memerah padam saat ia menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum mendesis keras.

"Kalau bukan karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dan mau membantumu, aku sudah meninjumu sampai babak belur karena itu sungguh-" Donghyuk _hyung_ menghela nafas lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Lupakan saja apa kataku. Emosi seorang remaja masih sangat labil tapi..." Aku baru sadar bahwa Donghyuk _hyung_ sudah berjalan mundur sampai mencapai pintu ruang latihan.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku untukmu dan akan terus berlaku," Ia berkedip sejenak sebelum menutup pintu. "Kutunggu perubahan pikiranmu, aku tau kau tidak bisa menolak!"

Dasar gila! Tidak waras!

Aku hendak menendang kuat-kuat pintu latihan saat menyadari satu hal.

 _Emosi tidak terkendali dan berteriak tak jelas sama saja seperti Donghyuk hyung_.

Tidak, aku tidak mau dianggap sama. Tetapi...bagaimana orang berwajah manis dan tampak berhati baik seperti itu?!

Aku harus cepat-cepat menceritakannya ke Yunhyeong _hyung_!

.

.

Tungkaiku sudah mencapai dapur saat siluet tubuh seseorang terlihat baru keluar dari salah satu pintu kamar yang sempat kulewati.

"Ah! Yunhyeong-"

"Hiks!"

 _DEG!_

Sesuatu dalam diriku terenyuh saat melihat sebulir airmata mengalir melewati pipi berisinya.

Owh, owh. Ini tidak baik, aku harus-

 _Goo Junhoe?_

Keningku berkerut dalam, bersamaan dengan itu pula tungkaiku benar-benar mengambil langkah mundur untuk kembali saat Junhoe sudah memegang kedua pundak Yunhyeong _hyung_ , memaksanya untuk menatapnya balik dan menyebabkan isakkan menyayat hati berubah menjadi tangisan sendu.

Ya! Kau malah membuatnya semakin menangis! Goo Junhoe, sedang apa kau dengan Yun-

Sepasang mataku membola saat melihat Yunhyeong _hyung_ sudah menangis di pelukkan Junhoe –Junhoe-lah yang merekuhnya dan tentu saja Yunhyeong _hyung_ yang sedang terluka dengan senang hati bersandar disana.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Yunhyeong _hyung_ menangis? Apa yang salah dari kamar Bobby _hyu-_

 _Kim Donghyuk!_

Apa dia sudah melakukan tindakkan lain? Atau rencana untuk mencelakai sudah menimpa Yunhyeong _hyung_ atau hanya terdengar kabar olehnya?

Tidak tidak ti-

"Tenang saja _hyung,_ tenang saja. Aku ada disini, tenanglah."

Tubuhku membatu.

Perlahan-lahan Yunhyeong _hyung_ mengangguk. Airmatanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan suara isakkannya mulai menghilang. Suara isakkan benar-benar lenyap saat Junhoe menuntun bahu Yunhyoeng _hyung_ untuk keluar dari dorm –beruntungnya aku bersembunyi karena sama sekali tak lucu ketahuan menguping.

Seharusnya aku mengejar mereka.

Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi Junhoe untuk menenangkan _hyung_.

Seharusnya aku...

Mengapa Yunhyeong _hyung_ menangis?

Semua pemikiranku langsung menguap begitu pintu kamar yang merupakan asal muasal Yunhyeong _hyung_ muncul terbuka; Bobby _hyung_ keluar dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal.

 _Huh? Kesal?_

"Bobby _hyung_!" Bobby –atau Jiwon, aku belum terbiasa untuk memanggilnya seakrab itu menoleh dan ekspresi tak menyenangkannya tersebut langsung lenyap, tergantikan oleh ekspresi riang setelah mendengar aduhanku berkat tepukkan keras di punggung.

"Eih! Jung Chanwoo! Kemana saja kau? Diperbudak Hanbin untuk pringles huh? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak? Ah! Atau ajak Hongseok _hyung_ saja, dia tampak seperti suka nye-"

"Habis dari ruang latihan, aduh..." Setelah tepukkan di punggung sekarang lengan berototnya melingkar di leherku!

"Tetap saja tidak ajak-ajak! Hei...semangat berlatih sekali kau! Tidak mau kena semprot ya? Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kena. Jinhyeong pernah sekelompok denganku dan saat itu jadi bulan-bulanan tapi kau kan belum satu kelompok denganku jadi Hanbin tidak seidkitpun menaruh dendam-"

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar.

 _Jinhyeong...ya, dia pernah satu kelompok dengan Bobby hyung dan tidak ada Donghyuk hyung disana. Baru battle kedua ini saja Bobby hyung sekelompok dengan Donghyuk hyung dan...Jinhyeong juga! Pantas saja Donghyuk hyung bilang Jinhyeong tidak dapat terpengaruh lagi! Dan alasannya bertindak seperti itu pada Jinhyeong karena...mereka pernah satu kelompok? Bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong hyung?!_

"...Kalau mau maju jangan sendirian dong. Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

Aku meringis pelan sebelum menahan lengannya untuk mencekikku.

"Maaf sebelumnya _hyung_ , aku mau tanya. Yunhyeong _hyung_ kemana ya?" Aku harus cepat. Jangan buang waktu disini dan hibur Yunhyeong _hyung_ secepatnya!

Ekspresinya seketika berubah kembali. "Ah, anak itu...mentang-mentang dia teman terbaikku, bisa-bisanya dia diam saja dan memakiku 'kekanak-kanakkan' lalu pergi seenaknya setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar? Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Eh? Lalu bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, kenapa Yunhyeong _hyung_ justru menangis? Dan ah, aku baru ingat. Yunhyeong _hyung_ dan Bobby _hyung_ dekat hampir menyamai Double B karena seumuran. Pantas Donghyuk _hyung_ mengincarnya tetapi...

"Memangnya apa yang _hyung_ ceritakan?" tanyaku polos namun berhasil mengubah warna wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Anak kecil mau tau saja!"

" _Hyung_ memerah," sahutku tak kalah polosnya. " _Hyung_ yang mulai menceritakannya, wajar dong aku berta-"

"Sudah sana pergi! Sibuk mengurusi urusan orang saja! Bilang pada Yunhyeong _hyung_ -mu kalau aku tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi!"

Aku terdorong keluar dan pintu kamar Bobby tertutup begitu saja.

Hah, nanti juga saat makan malam pasti Bobby _hyung_ sudah tak tahan untuk berdiam diri dan memulai percakapan.

 _Oh! Yunhyeong hyung!_

Buru-buru aku keluar secepat mungkin dari dalam dorm.

.

.

"Yunhyeong hyu-"

Bukannya menemukan _hyung_ kesayanganku, justru yang kulihat adalah orang yang paling kuhindari karena keanehannya yang tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada satupun yang akan menyangka Donghyuk _hyung_ seperti itu; sekalipun Bobby atau Junhoe melihatnya secara langsung.

Rasanya seperti itu hanya kepura-puraan, hanya sekedar ke-

"Hiks!"

Oh tidak, jangan lagi. Apa salahku sampai harus melihat orang manis menangis?

Seperti kejadian tadi, aku bersembunyi juga. Aku baru mencapai pintu balkon karena mencari sampai keluar tidak ada saat siluet tubuh Donghyuk _hyung_ yang duduk meringkuk di pojokkan ada disana.

Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Donghyuk _hyung_ aslinya tidak seperti itu dan berubah karena satu hal.

Tekanan; seperti biasa penyakit remaja. Hanya saja lebih akut dan salah arah.

Seseorang harus menghentikkannya menonton film thriller saat aku mendengar suara tangisannya makin mengeras.

Mungkin Donghyuk _hyung_ takut kehilangan.

Semua orang jelas sudah melihat betapa Donghyuk _hyung_ bergantung pada Bobby _hyung_. Donghyuk _hyung_ sendiri 'failed maknae' disini tapi sepertinya sampai kapanpun, semua orang akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik yang perlu dilindungi.

Hatinya juga sangat lembut –yang membuatku mati-matian mau debut karena menonton interview nangisnya di WIN dan ketakutan akan disband– dan dia yang masuk ke dalam team paling terakhir sebelum aku, Jinhyeong, dan Hongseok _hyung_ serta –ehem- dalam keluarganya, semua bergantung pada Donghyuk _hyung_ yang terus memasang imej anak kecil ini karena lelaki dalam keluarganya hanya tinggal ia seorang.

Terlalu banyak beban, aku ta-

"A-aku hanya _hiks!_ menyukainya, apa itu salah jika berusaha mendapatkannya? Aku juga tidak mau menggunakan cara ini tetapi _hiks!_ Yunhyeong _hyung..._ sudah terlalu sempurna, dia...dia...selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan atau tidak ia inginkan tanpa perlu usaha! Bahkan semua orang nampak mengingkan keberadaannya meskipun ia tidak...Yunhyeong _hyung_ tak pernah sedikitpun terlihat bersyukur dan berhenti menyia-yiakan yang ia punya! Apa salah jika aku...iri padanya? Aku lebih berbakat tetapi mengapa...mengapa..."

Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

Aku...tidak mengerti.

Disatu sisi Donghyuk _hyung_ tidak salah; menyukai atau mencintai siapapun adalah haknya tetapi caranya...salah. Yunhyeong _hyung_ juga tidak bersalah kecuali tindakkannya yang suka tidak sadar bahwa semua orang begitu memperhatikannya dan keberuntungannya tersebut.

Donghyuk pantas berbahagia, pantas untuk mendapatkan lebih tapi bukan berarti Yunhyeong harus tersakiti bukan?

Tidak bisakah...keduanya sama-sama berbahagia? Ah tidak, kami bersembilan berbahagia? Kami semua sudah bersama-sama, dalam satu grup, satu atap, satu naungan...apa itu tidak cukup untuk menghasilkan perasaan bahagia?

Aku...bingung.

Jika Donghyuk bertindak sejauh itu karena menyukai Bobby maka aku...menyukai Yunhyeong hyung?

.

.

Aku bernafas lega begitu Junhoe memilih untuk bersama Yunhyeong _hyung_ dan Yunhyeong _hyung_ memilihku.

Meskipun kita berakhir bertiga dan kisah kami bertujuh jelas sudah tamat, setidaknya tidak ada nama Jiwon atau Donghyuk di dalamnya.

Maka dari itulah, aku menyetujui tawaran Donghyuk tepat setelah acara menangisnya selesai –tidak tidak, tetapi sebelum waktu jam tidur dulu.

Karena tujuanku hanyalah membuat Yunhyeong _hyung_ bahagia; tak peduli ia bahagia dengan siapa. Setelah kejadian itu, aku sadar bahwa Yunhyeong _hyung_ tidak bahagia bersama Jiwon _hyung_ karena tangisannya dan pura-pura kuatnya dan sampai saat ini, aku tidak tau siapa yang membuat Yunhyeong _hyung_ bahagia.

Intinya, aku harus menjauhi Yunhyeong _hyung_ dari Jiwon _hyung_ saja. Selain untuk kebahagiaannya, juga untuk keselamatannya.

Maka dari itu, semenjak kejadian itu aku 'menjodohkan' Junhoe dengan Yunhyeong _hyung_ karena keberhasilannya untuk menghibur _hyung_ manisku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri? Wow, aku tidak berani menilai diri sendiri karena egois namanya, intinya selama bersamaku Yunhyeong _hyung_ tak pernah menangis.

Tapi apa dengan bersama Junhoe...Yunhyeong _hyung_ bahagia?

Kami tinggal bertiga tetapi berbeda kamar; Junhoe mengambil apartement lebih luas sementara aku tetangga seberang. Setelah tak sengaja melihat Junhoe menekan rahang Yunhyeong _hyung_ hanya karena Jiwon _hyung_ datang, aku sadar akan sesuatu.

Junhoe juga bukanlah kebahagiaan Yunhyeong _hyung_.

Lalu siapa?

Saat aku mendesaknya untuk bercerita, Yunhyeong _hyung_ hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja tetapi airmatanya terus mengalir.

Seseorang yang kujanjikan kebahagiaannya menangis...

Dulu aku menyerah akan perasaan ini dan memilih melepaskan Yunhyeong _hyung_ bersama Junhoe karena mengira Yunhyeong _hyung_ akan berbahagia dengannya tetapi...Ingin rasanya aku merekuh tubuh _hyung_ ku ini namun aku juga sadar diri.

Selama ini aku tak pernah membuatnya menangis, tapi apa itu patokkan bahwa ia bahagia bersamaku?

Aku hanya seorang anak kecil, jika dibandingkan dengan Donghyuk yang sekarang berhenti bergantung pada hasil penjualan lagu Jiwon hyung untuk menghidupi keluarganya dan memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi cafe atau Junhoe yang merintis perusahaan dari nol dan sekarang sukses besar, aku bukanlah apa-apa.

Aku masih bergantung hidup pada Junhoe dan Yunhyeong _hyung_.

Aku belum pantas untuk disebut membahagiaan Yunhyeong _hyung_ meskipun Yunhyeong _hyung_ tak pernah menangis karena diriku.

Itu sebabnya, meskipun Junhoe sudah menyakiti Yunhyeong _hyung_ aku tidak berani maju.

Yang kuherankan hanya satu; mengapa masih bertahan?

Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Kau bisa menjadi gila karenanya –seperti Donghyuk, kuharap setelah mencoba tak bergantung perlahan-lahan ia berubah dan tak berpikiran jernih sampai terus melukai –Junhoe dan Yunhyeong.

Tiba-tiba satu nama terbesit dalam ingatanku.

"Jiwon _hyung_?"

Suara isakkan Yunhyeong _hyung_ perlahan memelan.

Ternyata benar.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Keputusanku untuk menyetujui tawaran Donghyuk terasa seperti sebuah penyesalan sepanjang masa.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jujur saja, semenjak Yunhyeong _hyung_ menangis setelah berbincang dengan Jiwon _hyung,_ mereka berdua masih tampak dekat. Masih mengobrol biasa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunhyeong _hyung_ menangis lagi semenjak hari itu.

Lalu kenapa waktu itu ia menangis padahal setelahnya...

Helaan nafas memecah konsentrasiku.

"Ada saatnya kita harus mengalah. Ada saatnya dimana tidak semua yang kita sukai itu harus kita milikki. Aku tidak mau merebut sesuatu yang sudah diperjuangkan seseorang lebih lama daripada apapun, aku sudah mempunyai semuanya sedangkan dia tidak, aku egois tetapi aku tidak seegois itu untuk merebut oksigennya," Airmatanya yang leleh dengan cepat ia hapus.

"Semua orang di dunia ini menginginkan Junhoe karena kesempurnaannya tetapi dia ada untukku, aku tidak mau jadi orang bodoh lagi dengan membuang atau tidak menghargai keberadaan orang-orang yang selalu ada di sisiku. Kenapa aku tidak menerimanya sebagai tanda rasa syukur sekaligus merasakan penderitaan yang seharusnya kualami karena menolak orang-orang tersebut? Terkadang aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk dicintai karena aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Bibirku sudah separuh terbuka untuk membantah ucapannya saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Yunhyeong _hyung_ jelas tidak tau bahwa Jiwon _hyung_ sudah menyadari perasaannya dan berbalik menyukainya.

Hanya saja Yunhyeong _hyung_ tak mau melukai Donghyuk _hyung_ karena Donghyuk _hyung_ sudah memperjuangkannya sejak lama.

Kenapa orang-orang di dunia ini harus terlalu baik? Apa _hyung_ tidak tau bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka tetapi Jiwon hyung dan aku juga?

"Hyung, dengarkan baik-baik," Aku sudah berjongkok di hadapannya yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Apapun yang terjadi, lalui saja semua dengan senyuman. Karena senyuman adalah jalan menuju kebahagiaan dan aku..." Kuremas perlahan kedua tangannya yang berada di genggamanku.

"Aku...aku akan memastikan kebahagiaan _hyung_. Aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk _hyung_ karena kebahagiaan _hyung_ adalah kebahagiaanku juga jadi tenang saja, meskipun aku lemah, meskipun aku bukan apa-apa, dan meskipun ini sudah terlambat, aku akan melindungi _hyung_ sebisaku karena...bahagia itu sederhana."

Tangisannya kembali pecah dan aku berharap itu adalah tangisan bahagia.

Ya, karena bahagia itu sederhana _hyung._

.

.

 **needyunhyeongpovagain;;;;;; atau bikin normal pov lagi ya?huhuh -jung yang mulai galau**


	6. Penyesalan (Kim Jiwon)

**Sick** ( **pre-epilog) : Penyesalan**

| all of iKON's member especially; Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Jung Chanwoo |

| Friendship, Life, opening-Romance? ( **becareful, sad ending** )| **alur maju mundur!**

* * *

 **Kim Jiwon**

"Eh eh eh, tadi siapa namanya? Ju-a? Kenapa tidak mirip nama ka-OUCH! KIM HANBIN!"

Hanbin nyengir tiga jari, terutama saat melihat mata Jiwon yang nyaris tak ada itu tetap dipaksa untuk sok melotot menyeramkan.

"Kalau bodoh lihat-lihat kondisi dong," ujar Hanbin hati-hati, Jiwon tak mungkin hanya karena hal kecil saja langsung menjotosnya begitu saja tapi tetap aja ngeri melihatnya. Apalagi melihat otot tubuh Jiwon yang makin terbentuk –request misterius dari manajer mereka–, rahangnya yang makin _sharp_ , dan urat-uratnya yang bisa semudah itu menyembul hanya dengan sedikit tekanan emosi.

Ah, jangan bicarakan soal otot. Hanbin masih sakit hati mengingat kejadian WIN dulu, apalagi wajah cengengesan Yunhyeong yang baru pertama kalinya ditunjukkan olehnya dan cengiran malu Jinhwan-nya.

Kali ini Hanbin memiliki tekad bulat, Jiwon boleh saja telihat menganggumkan dengan otot perutnya sampai jadi _Men of The Year_ 2014 maka tekad Hanbin tak muluk-muluk, otot lengannya saja dulu yang harus mengalahkan si Kimbab, rival sehidup sematinya itu.

"Terus apa?" dengus Bobby dongkol. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk, entah mengapa. Akhirnya ia berhasil cerita panjang lebar sampai perasaannya lega-selega-leganya/? pada Yunhyeong –satu satunya yang ia percayai tapi respon Yunhyeong benar-benar tak terduga; datar saja, biasa saja, 'oh' 'ah' saja.

Menyebalkan. Jiwon jadi malu sendiri sudah curcol seperti anak gadis pada Yunhyeong yang sok seperti anak lelaki.

Jadi wajar saja Jiwon kali ini pakai jalan kedua, ikut blind date dan memaksa –tak memberitahukan sebenarnya– Yunhyeong ikut juga. Persetanan dengan Yunhyeong yang akan-

"Song Ju-ah lah! 3 tahun lebih di Korea tak mengubahmu sama sekali? Bagaimana bisa nanti kau menghadapi suneung ke-Pfft!"

"Berisik kau," Jiwon mengambil ahli mouse dengan tangan kirinya lalu menggerakkannya, kembali mencari informasi dengan 'benar'.

"Namanya Song Ju-ah seumuran denganmu Bin! Haha! Tapi dikenal dengan Song Eunji, ah kenapa tidak ada yang tau nama aslinya? Waktu WIN dulu kan Eunji sama sekali tak bicara, Yunhyeong saja yang seperti orang gila; tak ditanya tapi menjawab. Apa anak itu benar-benar takut adiknya jadi bulan-bulanan kita?" tanya Jiwon pada dirinya sendiri sambil nyengir aneh.

Hanbin yang kewalahan mulut dan akses oksigennya dibekap dahsyat oleh Jiwon langsung 'menelempeyeng' kepala Jiwon dengan anarkis lalu mengambil ahli mouse –beserta layar pc-nya juga.

"Gila, kau benar-benar mengincar adik Yunhyeong _hyung_? Kau masih waras, Bob? Bahkan Jinhwan-ie _hyung_ ku yang manis itu bisa garang hanya karena Yunhyeong menanyakan kabarnya apalagi Yu-"

"Kenapa kau jadi melindungi adik Yunhyeong begitu? Kau naksir? Ini kan adik Yunhyeong bukan Hanbyul-mu. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati pada Jun-"

"Kalian benar-benar mau mengencani adikku?"

Kepala Jiwon dan Hanbin refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunhyeong tengah tidur telentang di sofa tak berlengan ataupun berpunggung/? yang sering jadi ranjang dua bocah Kim ini. Salah satu tangannya berkulai lemas memegang soda rasa _strawberry_ yang sudah terbuka.

"E-eh _hyung_ ," Diam-diam Hanbin _facepalm_. Sial, kenapa jadi dia yang panik?! Kan yang salah itu Jiwon, dia tak ikut-ikutan –lagipula dia tau bagaimana yang Yunhyeong rasakan sekarang– hanya saja terpaksa terli-

"Ya, Kim Jiwon. Adikku kan sudah punya pacar, masih mau kau embat juga?" Di luar ekspetasi, Yunhyeong sama sekali tak marah –dan memang tak pernah atau tak bisa marah. Bocah Song satu ini hanya sok galak –mari salahkan si sialan Kim Jiwon– karena, Yunhyeong... _he's seriously pure warm-kindest hearth man in the world more than Kim Jinhwan_ –Hanbin akui itu sendiri.

"Yaaaa maka dari itu, Song Yunhyeong~!" Belum cukup keterkejutan Hanbin soal ketenangan _hyung_ nya yang kalau dipikir-pikir lebih dari kata wajar, sekarang malah Kim Jiwon garis miring Bobby, teman satu perjuangannya yang baru beberapa menit lalu terlihat seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup tiba-tiba sekarang sudah merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya –sok manja– di hadapan Yunhyeong yang terlihat memandangnya rendah karena mata sayunya.

 _Ew._

Hanbin kembali memikirkan ulang hipotesisnya bahwa Kim Jiwon si _Playboy_ kelas teri kali ini sudah tersadar dan menemukan cinta sejatinya, Song Yunhyeong namun jelas-jelas dia habis ditolak parah, terlihat dari ekspresi cemberut _coret_ yang sama sekali bukan gaya seme _coret_ Bobby dan ekspresi datar separuh mengantuk Yunhyeong begitu mereka keluar dari kamar –yang awalnya malah dikira Junhoe _coret_ si super idiot _coret_ bahwa mereka habis _making out_ pendek.

Hanbin mendengus pelan, salahkan Kim Jiwon menyatakan –atau mungkin berbicara penting– pada Yunhyeong _hyung_ yang benar-benar tak bisa diajak bicara kalau matanya yang sudah agak terlihat sayu makin terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

"Apaan sih, Kimbab," respon Yunhyeong masih acuh tak acuh, tak merubah posisinya yang sebenarnya –ehem– agak menodai pikiran Hanbin di tengah malam begini.

"Aku ikut blind date, kau juga dan besok acaranya. Jangan menolak oke?"

" _Blind date_? Dada-"

"Halah, tak usah dipercaya _hyung_ ," potong Hanbin memprovokasi dan hasilnya, kali ini seluruh wajahnya 'diremas' penuh oleh tangan Jiwon yang entah habis menyentuh apa, baunya benar-benar tidak sedap.

"Kim Ji-pfft! Bob-pfft!"

"Oke ya _hyung_? Ayolah~ Kau ini terlihat lebih mengenaskan daripada unbeatable man yang sialnya sudah punya pacar ini. Aku juga sama mengenaskannya nih _hyung_ , masa kita kalah dari unbeatable ini? Bisa-bisa kita penggan-"

"Aku ngedate sama kamu, Kim?"

Hanbin melongo hebat lalu sedetik kemudian, tawanya hampir meledak sekencang-kencangnya –kalau pun ia bisa– _coret_ mumpung gak ada jinan gak usah jaim _coret_ waktu melihat Yunhyeong _coret_ menolak _coret_ mengatakannya dengan alis yang agak terangkat, benar-benar terlihat lelah sekaligus lebih seperti seme untuk Jiwon tak sebanding dengan wajah manisnya.

Kim Jiwon menjadi uke? Astaga, Hanbin rasanya mau jungkirbalik begitu saja.

Sementara Jiwon merasa harga dirinya seperti diremukkan, kenapa Yunhyeong sekarang terlihat seperti bukan Yunhyeong yang biasa ia lihat sampai mual? Kenapa teman seperjuangannya ini berubah jadi (agak) _hot as f*ck_ nyaris melampaui dirinya?!

Oh astaga, Jiwon. Hentikan pikiran semerawutmu. Malam benar-benar sudah merengut kenormalan perbincanganya.

"Ya nggak lah!" elak Jiwon dengan ekspresi kelewat geli, benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan. Ngedate dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Dengan orang yang cuek saat mendengar curcolannya? Dengan-

"Biasa aja dong, Bob," Yunhyeong menyeringai –Hanbin makin yakin _hyung_ nya ini antara salah minum atau benar-benar ngantuk– dan itu semakin melukai harga diri Jiwon sebagai ultimate seme –biasa makin malam makin baper/?

"Jadi siapa _mate_ -nya? Wanita? Lelaki?"

"Yang pastinya wanita, _hyung_ ," jawab Hanbin cepat, terutama saat melihat ekspresi terluka Jiwon dan wajah Yunhyeong yang manis tiba-tiba berubah jadi tampan –eh apa. "Curi-curi ikut blind date saja sudah susah apalagi yang cari pasangan sesama jenis?"

Alis Hanbin naik-turun, berniat untuk menggoda Yunhyeong yang masih terus telentang – _thanks god_ ekspresi sok tampan Yunhyeong dengan posisi tidur begitu membuat Hanbin tidak berpikir untuk menyelingkuhi kekasihnya –what.

" _Hyung_ sedang mendeklarasikan bahwa _hyung_ _gay_ begitu?"

" _Nope_ ," Jiwon diam-diam menghela nafas, pantas saja semalam teman segarisnya itu benar-benar malas mendengarnya karena ia _straight_ , meskipun grup mereka bukan tipe mendiskriminasi HAM tetap saja pasti rasanya aneh mendengar cerita _gay_ teman seperjuanganmu.

"Tapi aku _biseksual_."

" _WHAT_?" Dahi pemuda Song itu berkerut, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, berhadapan dengan double B itu. Jiwon sendiri pun memandang Hanbin yang kelewat norak dengan tatapan menjijikan.

" _HYUNG_ KAU MARUK! SEPERTI JIWO-ARGH!" Yunhyeong tertawa cukup keras, terutama saat melihat Jiwon yang barusan main-main menjitak tepat di ubun-ubun Hanbin langsung panik menahan Hanbin yang sudah melayangkan tinjunya dengan mata melotot.

Tapi diam-diam Yunhyeong merasa sedikit kaget juga mengetahui fakta Jiwon biseksual, benar-benar tipe _Playboy_ –image Jiwon sekali. Mungkin nanti dia gampang naksir pasangan datenya karena sudah patah hati soal Hanbin.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu berdeham pelan. Meskipun responnya atas curhatan Jiwon benar-benar buruk –salahkan matanya yang mudah mengantuk–, tapi ia masih mendengarkannya. Memangnya ia sama dengan Jiwon yang mau didengarkan tapi tidak mau mendeng-

"Jadi gimana _hyung_? Ikut ya? Mau ya? Oke? Aku tidak mungkin mengajak June yang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk mencari pasangan atau Donghyuk yang bisa-bisa lebih manis daripada _mate_ nya nanti,"

Yunhyeong mengangguk-angguk, untuk ajakkan Jiwon yang sebenarnya _no problemo_ untuknya –tak untung tak rugi dan dia bosan juga– maupun pemikirannya soal betapa jerknya seorang Kim Jiwon.

"Beneran _hyung_? For real? Haha! Finally!" Hanbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala –setelah melonggarkan kepalan tangannya yang nyaris diplintir Jiwon– melihat kelakuan hyper anarkis Jiwon sampai kursi plastik yang ia duduki terus mengeluarkan bunyi decitan.

Pemuda berwajah kuyu itu –menginap disini selama 2 hari benar-benar mau membunuhnya– jadi bingung sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya Jiwon ini berkoar-koar sebagai ultimate seme setelah Jun. Padahal jelas-jelas dari segimana pun dirinya lebih manly.

Sementara Yunhyeong ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya 3 tahun menjomblo, tak pacaran dengan wanita membuat Jiwon menggila. Apalagi waktu ia melihat Jiwon langsung mencomot snapbacknya dari kepala Hanbin, menarik jaketnya yang bertengger di kursi, dan berlari keluar dari studio –yang mulai berbau mereka– setelah mengecek keberadaan uang, bolpoint, dan ponselnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Yunhyeong menoleh dan mendapatkan tatapan blank dari penghuni lain di studio kecil ini.

"Kenapa bocah gigi itu bisa mengakui dirinya sebagai seme? Aku seperti melihat _hyung_ baru menerima pernyataan cintanya yang semalam baru saja ditolak."

Sepasang bola mata besarnya memutar malas. Astaga, setelah tadi pagi Jinhwan mengintrogasinya sekarang kekasihnya juga ikut-ikutan berpikir miring?

" _Playboy_ macamnya mana bisa bertahan dengan satu pasangan. Apalagi dengan mata-mata sajangnim dimana-mana," sahutnya agak kejam sebenarnya. Lalu matanya mengerjap cepat. "Kecuali untuk satu o-"

"Siapa, _hyung_?" sambar Hanbin cepat. "Chanwoo? Seminggu yang lalu aku baru saja melihat Jiwon mengelus-elus dahi maknae kita lama sekali. Astaga, anak kecil juga dia embat?!"

Yunhyeong tertawa kosong, entah kenapa. Biarlah curhatan Jiwon yang benar-benar jarang ini jadi rahasia kecil saja.

" _Hyung_ jawab aku!"

Yang lebih tua justru sekarang berpikir, memutar balikkan pertanyaan pertama Hanbin tadi. Bagaimana bisa Hanbin menjadi seme dengan tingkahnya yang benar-benar manis? Wajar saja Jiwon naksir padanya.

"Kau tidak buru-buru kabur, Bin?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik. Salah satu tangan Hanbin yang sudah terangkat untuk mengguncang _hyung_ nya itu langsung tertahan. Wajah tablonya (plis maaf papa haru) kembali ditunjukkan, nyaris membuat Yunhyeong terjungkal. "Buat apa _hyung_?"

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput kalian berdua tapi," Pemuda berambut agak gelombang itu menggoyangkan ponselnya yang sempat berbunyi waktu dua orang satu marga itu bertengkar. "Jinhwan _hyung_ mengirim pesan dia sudah di tengah perjalanan kesini, untuk menjemputmu. Kau tidak dikabari, Bin? Romantis sekali loh, uke seperti Jinhwan _hyung_ rela menjemputmu tengah malam begini."

"Oh shit," Tawa pemuda bersuara tasteful itu lepas, tak bisa ditahan lagi saat yang lebih muda langsung menarik resleting jaketnya, mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, dan keluar dari studio lewat jalan yang berbeda –ketimbang turun lewat lift, ia memilih tangga– dengan cepat. Saking buru-burunya, ia bahkan lupa menyimpan _track_ ke-45 mereka –yang dibuat mati-matian– untuk menghadap Yang Sajangnim nanti.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal penolakkan berkali-kali rasanya tangan pemuda satu ini benar-benar sudah gatal untuk mendelete semua _track_ yang ada disana atau langsung menghancurkan komputer itu.

"Hah, sudahlah," Yunhyeong kembali meluruskan tubuhnya, tidur lagi dengan posisi nyamannya, dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia malas kembali ke dorm, dan hari menjelang pagi. Tidak akan terdengar buruk bukan kalau kali ini dia yang tidak pulang?

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku sangat menyukai Yunhyeong!"_

Aku memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, terutama ketika ujung mataku melihat siluet tubuh seseorang.

 _'_ _Ayo, Kim Jiwon. Kau pasti bisa melewati hal ini. Ini hanya satu serpihan dari serpihan lainnya.'_

Aku tersentak kaget dan membelakkan mata ketika merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di kedua tanganku.

Tangan kananku ditepuk-tepuk oleh Hanbin sementara yang kiri digenggam erat oleh Donghyuk.

Ah~ sungguh bukan sebuah kesalahan bahwa aku dulu sempat menyukai seorang Kim Hanbin.

Bukan sebuah penyesalan debut bersama mereka semua di bawah nama iKON meskipun kata 'disband' pasti akan ada suatu saat nanti.

Senang rasanya melihat 'adik-adik'ku ini sudah tumbuh dewasa tanpa sedikitpun berubah dan menjadi kacang lupa kulitnya.

"Ya, Kim Jiwon. Kau tidak mau membuka matamu? Ini hari berbahagia bagi Yunhyeong loh!"

–kepolosan Kim Hanbin juga tidak berubah sama sekali.

Donghyuk yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku langsung mencubit perut Hanbin, terlihat dari decihan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya dan bisa kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang bergerak di belakang punggungku –duel cubitan.

Dewasa umur tapi bukan sifat tentu saja.

"Aw aw aw! Sudah dong! Ah! Jiwon, kenapa kau diam sekali hari ini? Saat pernikahan kakakmu saja kau sangat antusi-"

"Ish! Berisik sekali sih kau! Ini acara khidmat tau! Sana urusi Jinhwan _hyung_ saja! Dia pasti iri ingin cepat menikah juga!"

Ekspresi Hanbin langsung menggelap begitu saja dan itu cukup membuat tawaku tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Memangnya Jinhwan _hyung_ mana?"

Donghyuk mengedikkan dagunya. "Itu, di barisan terdepan. Sepertinya dia menangis penuh haru di pelukkan Chan-"

"Ah, sialan anak itu!"

Aku dan Donghyuk menahan tawa kami dengan saling mencubit lengan satu sama lain.

"Dasar! Padahal kan aku menyuruh Jinhwan _hyung_ menghibur Chanwoo yang patah hati! Kenapa jadi seperti Jinhwan yang patah hati sih?"

Ah, Donghyuk is the best! Dia sangat mengerti diriku haha!

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti seraya mengusap ujung mataku yang basah karena tawa kami.

Yah, akhir yang bahagia. Masalah antara Jinhwan _hyung_ dengan Junhoe setidaknya sudah cukup mereda –Junhoe hari ini resmi memiliki Yunhyeong jadi tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk bersama Jinhwan _hyung_ maka dari itu, pasangan Binhwan ini bisa kembali ke Korea dengan hati yang ringan.

Kudengar-dengar hari ini Hanbin ingin melamar Jinhwan juga setelah aksi melempar bunga –oleh karena itu, bocah tengil ini dari pagi sudah standby untuk berdoa di gereja agar buket bunga nanti jatuh ke tangan kekasihnya saja jadi jelas mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah juga.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Ah, hubungan seperti ini terasa jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang masa-masa pacaran kami yang berkabut karena berbarengan dengan vakumnya iKON serta petunangan JunHyeong. Beberapa minggu setelah Jinhwan _hyung_ berhasil sohib Songku ini keluarkan dari penjara istana seorang Goo Junhoe, akhirnya Donghyuk dengan mata sembabnya memutuskan hubungan kami karena dia tidak mau memaksakan hatiku yang berkata 'tidak' untuk bersamanya tetapi aku harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakan kenangan selama 2 tahun masa pacaran kami dan tidak melupakannya.

Jadilah kami datang ke gereja dengan status 'jomblo bahagia'. Donghyuk sedang fokus dengan karir penyanyi cafe dan pengiring pernikahan sementara aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku. Kami masih sering bertemu, nongkrong di cafe, atau jalan-jalan berduaan keliling Korea layaknya anak muda tak ingat usia.

Ini jauh lebih baik daripada saat kami berpacaran dulu, begitu menyiksa seperti terika-

 _"_ _Ya! Song Yunhyeong! Kau harus banyak berlatih untuk bisa debut bersama kami tau?"_

 _"_ _I-iya maaf."_

Keringat sebiji jagung mengalir deras melewati keningku.

Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali.

"Do-donghyuk _-ah_."

Kaitan Donghyuk pada lenganku semakin erat. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah semanis mungkin.

"Nde?"

"Apa...Yunhyeong meninggalkanku –ah tidak kita semua karena aku terlalu jahat padanya saat training du-dulu?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak seperti itu! Saat _hyung_ sakit saja, Yunhyeong yang mengurus _hyung_!"

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Kepada para hadirin, dipersilahkan untuk berdiri."

Saat itu juga, degup jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Lalu senyum miris tak sengaja kuulaskan.

Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, rasa penyesalan tak akan pernah hilang di benakku tiap kali melihat Yunhyeong. Penyesalan tak menolongnya, penyesalan tak mengungkapkan lebih dahulu, penyesalan tak memikirkan dirinya.

Terlalu banyak dan kuharap setelah ini, beban penyesalanku ini akan berkurang.

Karena Song Yunhyeong sejak awal bukanlah tanggung jawabku. Bukan milikku. Aku hanya orang pengecut yang tak menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Karena untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Goo Junhoe akan bertanggung jawab penuh kepada Song Yunhyeong dan aku akan mempunyai alasan untuk tidak menyesal, ikut campur, atau mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Karena dia sudah ada yang punya.

.

.

.

 _Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya aku menyukai pemuda Song ini._

"Ya! Song Yunhyeong!"

Hari masihlah pagi –kelewat pagi untuk jadwal bangun para trainee atau beberapa artis yang baru saja tidur sekejap berkedip– tapi gedung trainee sudah terguncang oleh suara dan langkah kaki membahana dari Kim Jiwon.

Masa bodo dengan mengganggu trainee lain, toh iKON satu-satunya trainee laki-laki disini –dan hanya mereka yang gila mau datang atau pulang sepagi ini maupun semalam kemarin.

Salahkan yang namanya bersangkutan tidak Jiwon temukan dimana-mana saat ia mengitari dorm. Masa iya, hari dimana mereka berdua mau ikut blind date bukannya tidur tampan, memilih baju, dan lain-lain malah dihabiskan seorang Song Yunhyeong menginap di studio yang tak layak.

Jiwon mendengus pelan seraya memainkan kunci tiap ruangan di gedung trainee ini –staff disini sudah menyerah melihat dirinya dengan Hanbin suka bolak balik dan menginap disini. Jiwon tahu betul bahwa kawan lebih tua 10 bulan darinya ini tampan, tak perlu bersiap banyak seperti dirinya tapi 2 tahun bersama pemuda ini –dan 3 member yang lain– membuatnya tau Yunhyeong sebenarnya tipe orang perfeksionis.

Keningnya berkerut. Apa dia benar-benar berniat untuk main-main saja? Tentu saja sih mereka tidak mungkin memacari ' _mate'_ masing-masing, ketahuan saja sudah habis riwayat apalagi paca-

"Sedang apa kau, Jiwon?"

"Menjemputmu lah, bo-" Jiwon berbalik dan terkejut melihat Yunhyeong sudah ada di sampingnya dengan salah satu tangan memegang bahunya.

Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Jiwon benar-benar terkejut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah...sejak kapan tubuhnya jadi lebih bagus daripada waktu WIN dulu? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Yunhyeong workout sedikitpun.

Memang bentuk tubuh Yunhyeong belum sebagus dirinya –yah, Jiwon menyombongkan diri– tapi kenapa wajah tampan tapi manis juga, manik mata yang kelewat adorable, senyum cerah, bibir cukup tebal dan mengkilap, dan suara tasteful ini bisa mempunyai tubuh yang bagus? Sama sekali tidak cocok!

"Bob?" Yunhyeong menyeringai kecil saat melihat Jiwon melotot penuh ke arahnya. Apa anak ini terkejut? Iri? Kagum? Atau jangan-jangan...tawa kosong terdengar nyaring di telinga Yunhyeong yang membuat si empu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kelewat impossible.

"Kau tidak naksir padaku kan?"

"E-eh! Tidak!" Jiwon mengelak penuh meskipun telinganya sudah agak memerah. "Kau mau siap-siap kan? Ayo kita bisa terlambat," Yunhyeong mengangguk kecil, tak bisa menutupi tawa gelinya saat pemuda yang lebih muda itu terlihat gelagapan bahkan sekarang menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang studio –yang Jiwon bingung kan sejak kapan dia sudah ada di ujung lorong– dengan tangan Jiwon terkait dengan tangan-

 _Ah? Jiwon? Tangan?_

Dan endingnya, Jiwon dengan telinga dan wajahnya memerah menarik Yunhyeong –yang pipinya sudah bersemu ke dalam studio/?

 **...gantung? iya jung tau. ini sengaja dipotong gengs**

 **jd tuh povnya awal akhir normal sisanya bobby. awal sih plesbek akhir masih nyambung sama awal jadi plesbek uga. tengah? tengah pas junhyeong dah nikah, futurenya HEHEHEHE hanbin dsr gk peka, ibob kan blom bs mup on:(**


End file.
